bevling friendship is magic
by Goldenbroniechris
Summary: have you been one of those people that you where a anti-social type well I was and for so many year's I bene wishing that I would find a great rlation ship with someone/or somepony this are one of the many monents that really happen a gew time and I was luck to find this moment come with me and see this adventure come to life
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everypony how are you look this is my first fanfic story I have ever made so you might find it confusing and also do us both a favor and read my small bio and look at my avatar that how I imagine that that is my ponyform and also the first chapter will be a bit of my life and I will connect a use the movie MY Little PONY: EQUIETIRA GIRLS (ONLY THE MAGICAL MIRRO)_**

**_WHAT A ODD DAY_**

**_Chapter 1_**

It was an old day for me most of summer break I wake up at 11:00am but today I woke up at 2:00am! Since everyone was asleep I went to the park that was only really bad would of me I don't go there at that time to make it worse as soon I got there walking there was a car crash to freak me out by the timing of it after that I look around there was a blackout I don't know if it was by chance or not but is that was not bad luck to see for me. Intend of worrying I went near the statue and relax a bit it so relaxing that I fell asleep outside

_At ponyville/equetria_

Twilight was reading a book like always but she was distracted by the spike

_Dear twilight sparkle_

_I need you to cantralot now! I know you barely started to settle in after setting my sister free but a magical window that we have open a drop a human here and I want you and you're friends to come here when he wakes up also tell the mayor I be coming tomorrow at noon and everypony there._

_Form the queen of the sun_

_Princess celestial_

_p.s. do not scream when you see him here._

"Well spike I guess where going to cartelot soon and get the rest of the girls "twilight while running towards town hall to inform the mayor about the princess coming over.

_AT CANTRALOT_

After falling asleep I for what felt like 4hour only and when I was looking around I saw pure white I was shock to see that I was in heaven for a bit I was happy and then sad I look around more to see only thing in here was one door so like anybody I open it.

_Hello Chris how are you this evening._

"Why is who I think it is!?"Please tell that this is god.

_Why yes Chris it is me god and I got you wonderful news for you._

"Ok,ok,ok before you answer can you tell how and why am I here because I am starting to freak out a bit! "I say but come on I only fell asleep at the park by the relaxing cold wind that came there

_Chris the reason that there was a black out a mertio was heading to earth_

"What a Meritor!"

_Yes unfortully the Meritor hit the park you were at_

"WHAT!"

_Yes but I got some good and bad news_

"Ok before you start tell me the bad news so I can be relax later"

_O bad news is the time in you're world have frozen still and the Meritor hit you_

"WHAT! Ok that good and good news good because for they might never know I die"

_That the good news the statue you were sleeping by what a magical portal to my little pony and as soon the Meritor hit you it save you and what I see you love that show. Something that the Meritor gave you the power of dragon ball z and naruto. But…_

"Yes! Wait you said 'but' what happen"

_You be never to use you're phone as you used to but the thing is it transform into a s.p.d morphed luckily there a application that allows you to temporary use you're phone for the rest of a the day and you something bad happens you're new world you can transform it bad but since this all happen to I made you're phone charge when it outside_

"Ok that ok I actual prefer it than losing my phone forever not so bad"

_True luckily you start from the ending of episode 2 by anyways do you need anything else_

"A bit #1 can you change my close to similar clothes that Goku's hade #2 can you teach me how to make barriers in my mind to block the pony there to see certain areas of my mind that will not be good for them to see because if you remember the episode that twilight see her furthur self"

_Why yes I remember_ _and I will give you goku's close and allow you to make the barriers any last thing you need_

"Umm not really expect can you give me a senzu bean plant so if something happen like near death or critical damage I can heal myself and give some time to use the blocking area of my mind that might make them thing I am a monster to attack them lastly can you give me the ability to transform into a pony I believe you know what kind, can I have the natrutos scrolls inside of my mind."

_Sure I see why now then you will awaken at cartalot and am near the window that will take you back every 30 moon's and when you're in ponyville you're human version of you will not change_

"Thanks god I see you later then"

**_AT CARTALOT 5 hours later_**

I started to wake up seeing that the sun was coming up but what I saw did shock me a bit I was expecting to see no pony but inside there was princess and the rest of the mane 6there in the room looking at me

**_HELLO EVERYPONY HOW DO YOU THINK OF MY FIRST CHAPTHER YES I KNOW IT MAY SUCK A BIT BUT TRUST ME THE MORE WE GET INTO THE STORY MORE BETTER THE STORY WILL BECOME AND BY THE WAY THERE ARE THESE GREAT AUTORS THAT I REAALY SUGEST THAT YOU READ THERE STORY THAT WHAT INPRED ME TO STRAT RIGHTING THIS STORY HOPFULLY I MAKE UPDATED AT LEASTE ONE A WEEK NOW I GIVE THERE NAMES _****_CYBER BLAZE ,LHMAC .ALEX BARKHORN, FRONTDOOR6 ,WHITE COMETMEREMCQUEEN314, INKWEAVERZYX._****_THOES WHERE THE RITHER THAT HELP ME TO GET INPERD TO DO THIS BY THE WAY THE MOVIE I TALK ABOUT IN THE BEGING IT WILL COME TO DVD AGUST 6 I SUPIRSE THAT IT ONLY SHOW IN A FEW THEARTHER BUT THEY BUT IT OUT SO FAST BECAUSE IT CAME OUT JUNE 16 I WHEN TO SEE IT JULY 7 ALSO WHICH IS MY LIKE ANY GREAT PERSON I SEE ALL I SAY HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY AND SOORY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTHER_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everypony how was the first chapter when I said "transform into you a certain pony I believe you know which one" what I meant is when they transform me into a pony for a short time and since I have Naruto's power knowing some people they be complain about me having so many thing yes I know that a bit of bitch to god seeing that I treated him like a genie and look after I done with this story I am making a human version so I be a pain to myself now onto the story. Suggestion that you might want to see the movie a bit so you know about the mirror also that the movie is amazing, by the way there be multiple human dimensions (I believe only 2 I use original and the movie one)_**

**_The happy day (later titles will be episodes names; yes I know title suck a lot I am new to this!)_**

"Rrrrr man what the hay happen "I said while rubbing my head barely opening my eyes

"Hello human how are you" a voice said (if can't tell this is princess celestial)

When I hear that voice I bet that I heard it somewhere before. As soon I thought that I got knockout. (I just had to)

"Well that was old, princess I thought humans were to supposed to be awake more" S.A. (shining armor short name) said"

"Well they are but It look's he was in a battle before he came here just look at his rip closet"

"True, so now what princess before twilight and her friends come."

"Well first I guess heal him but I don't know too much of the human body….so I give the ability to transform to pony form at will"

"Yeah but what is it the plant?"

"Mmm not sure but since he had with him let's keep it safe since it kind of look important to him"

"Ok if you say so I move him to the guest room"

_Two hours later at the guest room_

"Man remind me to never go to the park that early…..wait where am I"

At that moment princess celestial, mane 6, spike, and shining armor in the room.

"Mmm hello-.-may I help you rrrr Pegasus, unicorn, earthpony, and what I believe a unicorn's"

"hello human glad to see you are finally awake let me introduce ourselves my name I princess celestial, the one at my left Is princess Luna, the other unicorn at my left is shining armor, the six at my right is twilight sparkle, pinkie, rainbow dash, rarity, applejack ,fluttershy"

"Ok then can someone tell me why I here in this room instead at the park…wait where the plant I had!?"

"It not someone it somepony, you were brought into this world by a magical mirror. And you're plant is right here I don't know why you want it."

"Prefect quick give me one of the bean's I tell what they do after"

"Mmm ok here you go" while she Levites it to my mouth. I start chewing it and a get all head up.

"perfect finally it a time that I eat a senzu bean by the way this special bean what it does is keep you full for a whole week(or was it 10 say's I keep forgetting)and heals you up in about one minute."

"WHAT!"Everypony in the room said. Trying to get the ringing in my ear, I need to make a note self-take learning very slowly learn all the skill's I learn. Because If I learn them all fast man I get deaf after all of this.

"Okkkkkkk…so princess celestial and Luna one question is there a spell that can make me into a pony at my will because it will help me that wherever I go to scream monster towards me."

Shaking after all the screaming "easy I did while you were knockout"

"Perfect then let me change to pony form so I do not do too much commotion happens, so then does anypony have any question's"

Twilight raise her like in class almost in perfect timing with my question

"Yes twilight what you're question"

"Ok I know you're a human but what happen to that you're close are rip in so many piece that at you're right"

"Oh that easy the reason there…wait did you take off all my closets!?"O.O what in the mother Jepson history happen to me while I was knock out

"mmm yes." with a sheepship voice" the princess was you knock out by the mirror and try her best to make you COPY OF your clothes and that what you are currently wearing and..."Starting to bush a bit "we saw you how to saw it... you where ..."

"Whoa too much info! So another questions"

"Yah what thee hay happen to you" R.D. (rainbow dash short name) said

"that easy and a bit complicated at the same time all I say is that I was almost hit complete by an asteroid near where I live and I barely got luck that my good or something move me out of the way I believe"

"WHAT AN ASTEROID!"

Man what is with the screaming today O.o

_Five hour later_

After answering a bush of question's we took a break man I am relived which reminds me where my phone is at. "mmm one question princess celestial did you take anything else from me"

"Mmm oh yeah here it is all I can tell is something with S.P.D. can you tell me what it is"

"Sure only thing that god gave me apart from the plant that you saw with me it a thing that allows me transforms temporally into something in my world which is called a power ranger also it a great world in my world unfortuly can't use one function I believe"

"What is it?"

"Mmm I think it be better to show outside in a big space and emphases on big"

"Sure I teleport us to a good location"

Ok then let's see if this work's man It be wonderful for transport to large distance destinations like apple-loosans" ok then let try this this first .S.P.D. EMERGENCY" man I been waiting to say that can it happens in real life "ok then next step if it work a big portal should open with four more of this things and ten vehicles"(six for the mane six one for S.A, two for the princess if needed one for me by the way I plan to have the swat one but nan I only use the normal one unless it get destroy and I have to fix it {reference is from power rangers S.P.D.})May mother Jepson help me in this (if you don't get it go to YouTube and watch attakingtucans luigi's mansion vs.)"send the runners!"

**_Five minutes later_**

"well this sucks I was realllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhatttttt iiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssss hhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaappppppiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg ggg hhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee."Co me on you got to be joking me now they come." well good news that it came but now where do we store this ten vehicles. Ok then let's check the inside look for similar things like this"

**_One hour later_**

"Well this wonderful if something bad and I mean really bad we got a backup. Hate to be a brother but can we rest for the day is there anywhere we I can go wile I in this princess celestial"

"

"Mmm twilight mind keeping Chris at you're house for a bit till I build a human house"

**_TWO HOURS LATER_**

"Well then Chris goodnight have sweet dreams"

"Good night twilight don't let the don't let the bed bug bite"

"WHAT BED BUG'S HOW DID THEY GET IN MY BED!

"Calm down twilight it a saying in earth meaning sweet dreams and have no nightmares" earning a small chuckle from both of us and a bush from twilight

"Well then *take a deep breath* goodnight…zzzzzzzzz"

"goodnight" at the door in a whisper voice only she could her" my little red Pegasus"

**_So everypony how do you think of the second chapter and yes I have a crush on twilight so yeah. anyways I have one question I want to pull a prank on her which will make her learn a lesson about humans so if you think I should leave in the review yes pull the prank on her so next week I won't update a chapter for this anyways if you're wondering they hid the both megazored will be underground under the castle(but I will move them later once I build a house.) and after next chapter I put I few chapter out of order so I can take something's out of the way like discord, sonic rainboom, princess Candace so see you in two week's(here the order sonic rainboom discord ten to twenty chapter's later I put cadence)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HELLO EVERPONY HOW ARE YOU MAN DID I MISS YOU ALL THE REASON THAT I MIGHT HAVE BEEN GOON FOR TWO WEEK'S IS THAT I WAS AT A FAMILLY MEETING SO I COD NOT DO MUCH IT WAS ALMOST LIKE APPLEJACK FAMILLY MEETING MY COUSIN TAKARA SARANI YEAH I TAKE IT AS A CHANCE THAT HER NAME WAS THAT SIMILLAR IF YOU READ TORN BETWEEN TWO I WAS A BIT SAD TO SAY THAT I DID NOT SEEE ANY REVIES THAT JOKE ON TWILIGHT SO I TALK TO SOMEPONY ELSE AND HE SAYED TO PUT IT IN SO HERE IT GOES AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING NO NOT YEAT DISCORD IS NEXT CHAPTHER_**

**_THE ACCIDENT_**

Man what happen to my head last thing that I remember is coming to…oh my heaven celestial I came to my little pony O.O... Yes!Man I am happy that god gave me time to block area's if not I might have been thrown to the moon. Anyways what time is it what that new I fell full energy and it only 6AM well that wonderful now I won't miss much here well I guess I see if twilight is awake time to go bottom floor and check on here mmm well glad to see she asleep but I don't want to wake here up so I meditate for a hour is still not awake I won't make breakfast right now.

_In my mind_

"Well this is way to black man I need to add an apple tree in my traaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn,wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhaa aaatttttttttttt,hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaappppppppppiiii iiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg,hhhhhhhhhhhhhe eeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee!(note to self don't spawn to many things or to many big things at least same moment) Ok nice to see that stop ok time to check the pocket off mine let see phone/S.P.D. morphere ... check my lucky charm… check phone charger… check pen… check wait what this mmm look like that thing that phoenix wright oh well good to see I don't have that power because boy I will hate it by seeing lock's all the time any ways time to train let see first off I wonder if I can make that time door but upgrade so intend is one minutes for a whole day today I use it but I will put it as a backup for another day.

Train for the next few days will be is shadow clone J., then massive shadow clone J., Ki control, stone J., wind J., fire J., water J., I skip lighting j., wood J., ect,ect.

**_50 days later in my mind/outside 50 minutes (look I don't want to border with all of the detail of my train of J. and Ki learning and if you're wondering the senzu been effect is on the outside to as long there been less than 7 days in the normal world)_**

Ok that done time to see how twilight is awake but first man I need a shower but before I go mind add sir's application to meditation.

_Back to the pony world_

"Ok time to shower but first check to see if they woke up… … … nope time to shower good thing that the princess added the extra clothing for a bit now then where the shower. Wait where the lock... oh well I worry about that not there asleep last time I check."

Boy I wish I never said that I got so cured. What happen was the same time humor's but way too horrible to soon I got in almost took off all my clothing because as soon I was going to take off my underwear oh I see I double check on her because she came slowly in by the door while my back was turn towards the door she came in as soon I hear it boy my next reaction was to slam the door on her" TWILIGHT WHAT WAS THAT FOOR DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR!"

"Sorry about that why did not warn me that you wake up this early."

"Sorry twilight I am also shock as you are I normally wake up at ten not 6am."

"ok but why did you slam the door on me?"

"Human thing that we do not want to show our self-exposed as you can say."

"Ok sorry I wait out here how long does it take."

"About 10-15 minutes"

"Ok then I need do some things in the library before I cook breakfast in about 30-45 minutes"

"Mmm twilight since I sleep here last night let me cook. And don't even bother about compiling."

"Ok it seems fair."

Boy does twilight have really bad timing for things well at least I won't stay here for long becuse I need to talk to princess celestial which reminds me I need to talk to three somebody here later today. Oh well on then I need to think what to cook but I wait to see what see has before she starts

_Meanwhile at the library_

Now then where that book at I need for Chris I need him to get used to some law and creatures plus so far I have nothing done nothing much ever since I came here oh well time to wake up spike

**_In the kitchen 20 minutes after_**

Ok twilight let's see what you have… … I guess I make applejacks

"Bottom's up but watch out the with the food is still a bit to spice by the cooking"

"Mm that is good where you learned to cook Chris"

"Well to be true I never teach to much of cooking I only learn how to cook were things I like for example this so spike can you do me a favor for me"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I need to talk some things with the princess."

"Sure let me send a letter at what time"

"Mmm let her chose and let her have a rain check with me"

"Sure Chris I do it after I done with your amazing breakfast"

"Ok spike well"

I just forgot one thing has anything happen before I came to ponyville"

"mmm yes a creature name discord came around to the good side." dame it I was really hooping to help them in that curse natural … something"after that we whent with rainbow dash to help him in a compation and she learn to make a sonic rainboom"really why is it that god send me to this dimons of losing so many good moment as long I still haven't miss discord chacnge"but I wish we had a break because the next day we had to teach discord a change in life because boy was he mean"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why me I miss so much good things well at least I can use him for later things.

"Well that nice twilight do you know why I did not see discord there by the way you describe him he should be there." I said with a fake smile but somehow twilight actual fell for it

"Mmm now that you mention that it was odd ask the princess also that spike"

"Sure note added"

"Anyways twilight want to show me around ponyville after this"

**_Hello everypony how was the story yes I know I mess up a bit because off the family meeting boy does she extreme energy you can say that she the human version of pinkie pie so man I am sure out off energy seeing that I was the one to keep an eye on her but to make matter's worst for me is that I have a brother to keep an eye on him and let's say this he know how to get in everybody bad side so I had a hell of a family meeting so if this is I bit off so sorry. Also if you're wondering I change some plans I use him in the future things so sorry for those who wanted see me write those area's well at least I still have to write cadence anyways so far I had no sleep and here it 8:00pm and I woke up 2:00am to come back_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello how are you all I hope you're having a great break yes I know it only half of summer break anyways I have nothing for today_**

**_She has the golden ticket (this is after breakfast)_**

"Ok twilight let's go"

"Wait we can't go out pony will sream if they see someone as you."

"oh good thing that celestial gave me the aplity to transform into a pony give me a moment "well good news is that she allowed me to do it but I won't do it a lot of times really transform then get knock out for some time so not too bad for me

"Chris are you ok!?"

"err yeah I ok I hope this is only temporally " I wonder if I can transform into human by using J. if I can oh I got some plans for this skill "ok next get use to the way you walk" standing up slowly but surely but of course my body gives weight dude to the new way my body

"Chris want to check you're new pony body"

"Sure might as well see it since I be in it while I in this world. Can you pass me the mirror?"

"Sure here look at you're new pony body"

(Ok if you're wondering the reason that I putting some details about my ponybody is because I know some people/pony might read this in there phone so they don't see the picture so I give so details)

Well I see that my coat was light red had yellow hair, same with mane but it look like it been spiked(drumroll) bit of long wing and well cutie mark I have to say best thing you can get after all that happen to me it was a ying and yang sign. "well this is amazing sure it a big change but if I remember correctly this is a cutiemark" I said as I was pointing to my flank and off course she nods with a smile also" and if you wondering why I am so happy this cutiemark is also a believe in my world to be a meaning of balance some examples are…moon to sun, day to night, evil to good, friendship to hatred."

"Well that nice to hear Chris"

"Well hate to be a bit of a pain but can you think of a name while I learn the way to walk… ok that sound way to weird coming for me"

"Sure let me think of something for you"

**_1 hour later_**

"Well ready to go Chris or should I say swift blaze"

"Mmm nice name twilight let's go... mmm spike are you ok"*BLECH*"ahhh DUCK! Watch it spike that was way to near me yeah what this, a scroll can I see it?"

"Sure here you go"

"Ok let's see… … … … …well this is nice but you're in trouble twilight"

"Ha-ha why that?" why a really panic voice

"Well good news is that you got free tickets for something call the grand galloping gala, and the bad news is that you only have two to go there"

"Oh well yeah I see that. Any tips you can give me."

Nice to see that she is learning a bit after the many of questions that she had. "well you can always see if princess celestial can give you more ticket's" knowing her she say no

"No I can't do that this don't you know how rare this are"

"Well nope really how can I know because if you remember I can only yesterday here? Which reminds me is there some book's I want to check out"

"That true and I let spike find those." oh shoot here it comes again "SPIKE!"Yup right on quota.

"Ok anyways what are you planning that you can't bring offence spike"

"None taken Chris"

"Well twilight?"

"Well easy I going to ask all my friends what would they do if they had a chance to go to the garn galloping gala"

"mmm bad Idea twilight I should know after the incident that I had err man I never want to get in the middle of that again." why was me and that stupid completion

"What happen to you." she said with a sad voice

"Well I guess I talk since it somewhat related. Oh boy where should I begin I guess form the school completion. What happen is that same where but instead I won them. I won't go to deep in it to rap this part up I go to the part that I won it was two tickets to an amusement park I tell you later what it means. any way's since I got at school well let's say that my friends back in my world gave me a bunch of reasons why I should begin they with me but at the end what I did is easy I did not go a year(yeah I got the idea form prepay ticket's any to make it worse almost a few day ago but I went to see equestrian girls and like I said loved it) I but you know so anyways what I trying to say is that if you can take your friends with you but you don't want to get anyone/pony mad/sad because they could have been one of your choose one don't go with other worlds if you don't want to disappoint your friends don't go without them stay with them I don't know have a sleepover or something… yeah not the best planer any way's you do see where I going with this…"really that something I did not see coming from her she left before I began "I guess to focus in that flashback. Mmm spike when she leaved."

"Well after you say something about a am-use-met park that what I believe what you said"

"Well let's go spike might as well keep an eye on her"

"Sure let's go Chris or what you're pony name it not common here but at least you look normal"

"Well twilight taught of it was swift blaze and she was supposed to be my guide around ponyville today but seeing that she gone can you take over"

"Ok swift blaze let's a go's" now where did I hear that from… oh yeah Mario.

**_Outside the library_**

"Ok now where is she"

"Most likely with one of her friends let's check with rarity first then the rest" ok I see where spike going here plus way too easy to see through him come on he way to much like an open book.

"Any specific reason why rarity first loverboy" and her come the blush also on cue

"What do you mean by that?"

"Really come on I can see you blushing anyways there is a 1/6 chance that she would have gone there first any way's I think the universe is here to help us."

"ok true I what what hu what do you mean?'

"well she over there with all her friends and what she describe as discord with is near a building that looks like a tower of cupcake's let's hurry up and see what see doing apart form begin a bit stupid" oh shoot this can't be too good "hey guys (if I said gals that would be a huge insults to discord and come on he is an amazing charter) and if I right discord"

"Yes I discord I came to see you Chris. I only heard about you from celestial. What are you hear for?"

"Well twilight what or might have already done something stupid and decide to pass a backstory I was talking about and she ignored me in the middle"

"Sorry blaze about that and I already ask them"

"Really man and yet"-.-"I let pass this time any way's discord yeah I call it chance that I in this universe/dimension/world or plant I hope celestial told you how I got to equetria"

"She did a bit but let's talks about this later"

"Ok so where are we at again?"

"Me already ask all my friends there reasons if they get a change to go"

"Let me say one thing. IF SOMEONE IS GOING TO GIVE YOU A TIP WAIT BEFORE YOU LEAVE EXPEALLY IF HE/SHE HAS EXPERNE!now then what the result's" ok why is everypony staring at me here"did I say something out of place?"… … …

"Sorry about that is that we when expecting you to sreaming out loud"

"Yeah bad habit of me especially if there a lot a screaming about last few days"

"Oh sorry any way's since where all here i guess let's go eat"

"Well I skip"

"Wait what why. Everybody need's to eat now and then"

"Ok does anybody else want to remind her"3.2.1. here the remind "remember the senzu bean I talked about"3.2. seeing that everyone forgot I tell you after you all eat meantime I be in the library I look for the book's I check for a bit and learn a few ticket and about well see you all later"

"Ok did we forget something here who is he."

"Oh he's Chris"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah did you forget she put a spell on him?"

_Sure she remembers the spell but not the bean_" well discord want to come and help me and I tell you more about me if you're wondering anything"

"Well sure"

"By the way twilight did you learn something today?"

"Yup well wait I learn

_That one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings but when there's not enough blessings to go around having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful._

so what you think"

"You know you could have pass all that stress if you heard my flashback"

"Ha-Ha-Ha well I make sure to hear you next time

**_Ok crap of an end but for the next few days I try my best to write as fast as possible before we go back to school but I hate to say it but for the one of the next chapter I use somebody idea for a job. All I can say is next week the most popular bonnie movie will come out… yup you guess it equestrian girls comes out in one week for now_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_… Nothing to say_**

**_Village meeting (other words town meeting)_**

"So discord I was wondering someone as you should have been one that meet me in the first day what happen"

"Nothing much I was … … ringing the bell."

"Hum for 6 hours don't you thinks that a bit excessive"

"Yea I guess I can't lie to you I was…"

"Hello anypony in there"

"It ok discord we talk about it later we have some company here. Come in!"

"Oh hey blaze I got some news for you some good and bad"

"Hey twilight, sure spill what the bad news I sleep a bit better with the good news last"

"Well the bad news is that the mayor wants to talk to you with the town later and the princess will talk to you later"

"Well that not too bad that one thing I wanted to talk to the princess oh if it not too much trouble there a few things I didn't cover with all of you so seeing that I be talking with the town"

"I see what I can do I hope she can come tomorrow."

"Ah I see tomorrow… wait TOMORROW! HOLY FUGE! know I see why that was the bad news … ok you know what since is that date I show you a trick I know which I can use intend of the spell celestial has on me…but… yeah might as well seeing that I will have to show my human form one way or the other… well here goes first back to my original body."

"What are you going to do blaze?"

"you see In a few oh time for the hate phase… … rrrr man I going to hate this is I have to do this for long oh well if this new trick work's I ask the princess if she can deactivate the spell" like if the universe is trying to get me wrong in some way there a bright light in the room

"Did you call my faithful student" clestia said with a playful tune

"AHH WHAT THE FUGE CLESTIA WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

"Oh sorry Chris I take it that humans can't do what we do "with even a more of a playful tune and a smile

"Sorry if a curse a bit is a bit unexpected and also you kind of caught me as soon I transform back into my human form. Heh. Why is it that I see that you be seeing me when I least need it or expect it."

"Well you call me and I came so what you need Chris.

"Do you mind my new pony name is swift blaze and no I did not think of it all the credit goes to twilight here?"

"It was nothing what was it that you were going to show us."

"Oh what you meet faithful student?"

"well like I said before you're perfect time that you have I believe I have a trick that be easy on me and if lucky no pony can tell the difference but I hope you can tell at least so if trouble arise I can here goes… transformation just! "well, well would you look at that it work's good to see he wasn't playing around the news." ok that one down know if I can see my second power… oh boy I really wish I won't but learn is one of the things of life…if it works boy I hope I don't get mad with this time to see if I can fly without wing's. "Amazing a new power I can use but I hate if I get mad with this power "ok this is good and bad."

"Why that blaze?" celestial say with a bit of sad.

"Well this is the only power with Ki I have that lets me fly the other thing I can do is… to cause some coretal damage." oh boy why do I believe I that will not be helpful in the further. "yup that the bad news but to our luck I have this kind of cutiemark(transform into my ponyform) as long I stay relax /happy/calm well in other word's if I in a good mood this should stay like this. But if I get mad well let's say this may change into a black but this all a theory of mine's and no I do not want to test this."

"Oh ok but what was the spell that you used a bit early?"

"Oh that well it use chakra I about to learn a Justus that will allow me to show an image or get into someone brain to see some things inside them. Also many other effects. Which can help in many ways I show in the town meeting so can save me a bit of energy? But what I can tell you is that it use mental and physical energy but the bad news is that if I use all of it one of two things happen one is that I will be knock out for about a month or a unknown amount of time" well that what I believe it is so yeah is something really bad happens "please keep me as an emergency plan if something really bad happens like war, fight, or something horrible in other words." I hate to see worse result that what I remember.

"Oh I see well sure blaze anything else you want to cover before tomorrow at noon." and with almost the same voice that twilight had with all those questions that she ask me yesterday.

"well not much only thing I can say is there 5 basic Justus there are fire, wood, water, earth, and one that I will only use during thunder storms … thunder. Another thing is one I get really good with two of there I can mix the basic element to make more complicate Justus"

"Well that wonderful? :( I hope you can talk more about it at the meeting." now with the tune of a school file what up with her.

"well I know this is a bad request seeing that I only came here yesterday and you still might have some droughts of me but is it possible that after I show you more of the skill's I have can I be what you call a royal guard?" ok yup as I expect her eyes show wide open well I hope this is the good wide not the bad one_" and if you are wondering yes I will lower most of my shield's that I have inside of me so you can read my thought before trading start's"_…ok her eyes are still a bit wide I wonder what she say(ok a bit of a head up I be using _"italic"_ will thought of mine towards the current pony I talking to at the moment)

"Mmm if I like what I see then maybe." ok why is that it is I have to wait for I small time for the answer like applebuck season that I wonder when is it

"Ok princess but I have one question?" I hope she can answer.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well is there something similar to apple piking season here in this world, but seeing that I here for a bit might as well make myself as useful as possible."

"Well we do but in this world are called applebuck and are going to hapen I believe in five day's then it will be Monday also"

"Ohm well that nice to hear. Seeing that you're giving detail what day is it what the exact date today is?"

"It July 8 2010"_ok what the hell I was brought here the day of my birthday well belter not tell pinkie pie._

"ok thanks well I see you tomorrow at the … mmm twilight where it the meeting at you forgot to tell me where the meeting at but might as well tell me later seeing that you still haven't show me around town and to think it due to the perfect timing of the princess"

"Sorry about that blaze" princess said with another voice that should like apple boom when twilight failed with giving her a new and fast cutiemark.

"Well blaze let's go after this meeting with the princess."

"well like blaze say here my perfect timing with the exit" _ok princess stop having you perfect time next thing you know you kill me this way or get me in trouble with you_!

**_11:40(TOMMOROW) AT TOWN HALL_**

"Well here we are twilight boy I hope I can start in the right foot with the everypony here oh boy. I hope I prepared for this"

"don't worry too much I be behind the scene if you trouble to much just tap the floor board and I see if I can help a bit out there like a assistance." hopefully he won't do it in a bad way like something horrible can't think of something much.

"Thanks' twilight all I might need help will be the transform Justus I have but the rest of the time maybe bring certain materials." _yeah I wonder if she want to do the mirror movements._

"Ok." :) that doable I see nothing that I might hate but I wonder what will be transform ability he has in mind and materials

Let's see back list to talk about to Justus list… wood, stone, water, basic, skip fire and lighting…ok what else to cover I guess a bit of my background… age, gender, a bit of human life and avoid bad areas… I guess one I done I can answer some questions but if they go to the bad areas guess say out loud… _No skip this one not something I cover here! And with perfect timing teleport the hell out of there_ "oh twilight before I forget if they get into a certain question I won't answer for dear life I going to teleport out of there and most like outside town an d I guess if I can fly to lake you told me about."

"Why are you going to teleport out of the situation will they ask you a… oh I see I guess some bad history."

"yup but there not much that the good thing but the bad thing is I know a lot of friends that had very bad history so yah a bit of a reason and it better to tell you know in case it happens"

"Yeah thanks for the warning ok hate to ask but where the pr…"

"Don't say that line!" and right on que here she is.

"Somepony called "princess said

"Come on stop with the perfect timing!"

"Hehehehehehehe."

"Well anyways I pass this time you time to go up to stage and talk before I go up there"

"Oh shoot well there goes perfect timing" _yeah I don't think so_

"HELLO EVERPONY WE HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS TODAY THERE IS A VISTOR FORM A OTHER WORLD HE CURREBTLY IN A SPELL TO MAKE HIM LOOK LIKE A PONY I SURE SOME OF YOU SEE HIM WELCOME SWIFT BLAZE." _come on really that was too short to count!_

"Hello everypony!" well this is new they look more confused than suspired towards me

"HEY THAT NOT SOME NEW CREATURE THAT IS JUST SOMEPONY!" somepony sream form the crowd.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR I IN A SPELL NOW THEN HERE MY REAL BODY." At that moment I change into my real body and there was the look I was looking for. "now then like I was going to say is my original name is Christopher Sanchez and yes I know it odd in pony status so my new name is swift blaze a few thing about me is my original creature name is a human."

"I KNEW THEY EXITED!" I don't know if it was the stupid or wise derpy or is Lyra hearthstrights doing it

"yeah… now back to the subject I a special type of human I have two special ability one that allows me to fly in my original from and the second ability is to do many special thing's." and at that moment I tap the floor board like twilight said I hope she is ready for this"ok now then twilight are you ready for this?" ok I hope she I agrees with this. "for my trick I am going to transform into twilight… TRANFROMATION JUSTUS!" and like the show I transform into her and she had that spark of curiosity in here eye's hope she can keep the question till later. "now then can mirror moment's twilight" and at that we look all around each other we move a bit fast to see if we can confuse everypony and it work "anypony care to guess which is the real one we both" said at the same time which is funny which twilight and me look at each other to see a sock face and of course I was laughing in the inside since I know that it happen…"ok since you can't tell I help "boom. I take off the Justus so everypony was laughing now that they saw whose how"now then I promise that I won't do that unless it is an emergency. for my next trick, I will make a stone statue of a pony here any take?" any since no pony raise there hoof for ten second I ask twilight if it was ok by her and she sayed yes which made me happy to see she willing to help me this much." ok sice no pony rised there hoof I going to make a statue of twilight here if you will take a pose I will do my best to recreate…EARTH STYLE JUSTUS,STONE STATUE!" it took a bit of time but I got it to work for me…after a minute the statue was perfect it copy her "and, here, you, go… boy that took more out of me than I expected. Ok for my 3 trick I will need to borrow a cloud and a barrel… rainbow dash can you bring me a raincloud?"

"sure can do give me a moment!" and with that she take a bit but boy I am gald it gave me a chance to catch my breath once it arrived twilight brought the barrel form backstage

"Ok rainbow dash can you make it rain in the barrel I show my new trick once done?"

"sure will due!" it took a bit but it worth itthe barrel was fill to the brime(ok for those who wondering the radius is 5 feet and 5 feet deep

"ok first I will walk on water…"and with that I walk on the top of the barrel and of course many pony were wondering how I do it but they keep the question for later "now I will make a water dragon with this water…WATER SYTLE JUSTUS,DRAGON OF WATER!(ok I don't know the original name of the Justus but is when Naruto take the fisherman to his town and protect him and kakashi believe that he defeats the guy with the big sword)"and with that all the water that rainbow dash put became the figure of goku dragon fist special but made of water and I did a few trick with it before the water explode 100 ft. of the crowd "oh shit. Now to fly out of this!" I went fast I could to pick up the barrel put it at an angel so I could catch as much water before it hit the crowd and boy I got a good amount but the rest it fell on the crowd I think it about 75% that I got. "sorry everypony that I wet I was hoping I can control it for a bit more but I am new to this! ok I got more trick up my sleeves I learning but for now I that a few of the things I know… ok does anypony have any question's… … …"well this was odd I know that a few pony would have some questions but not this many"ok then we start left to right of the crowd!"

**_Two hours later_**

Nice to see they didn't ask anything that I hate to answer now for the last pony oh shit it pinkie pie I wonder what it is "ok last pony to answer is pinkie pie what is your question !?"

"When is you're birthday!?"

_oh shit this is bad I was hoping she would not ask it oh well I guess I answer it_" my birthday was yesterday and before you try no thank wait till next year make it better that you would have done it this year. Now since that the last pony to answer I will now disappre. _twilight I going to go behind the scene if you need something else_" and with that she nodded and" TELOPTATION JUSTUS!"

**_Ok everypony I know this is a very late entry but more family trip came and today boy I as happy I can be I bought a special my little pony equestria girls_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everypony I have to say I watch the DVD and no offence but I have to say the DVD was better than the cinema/movie theater but I guess it all depends where you see it._**

**_Time FOR a TEST CAPTIAN (half an hour later)_**

"ok that was bad I was hoping that she wasting going to ask that what the worse that can happen twilight get into ask mode or pinkie pie break the universal law anyways as long that does not happen I be good."

"Hey Chris there stills a few things that I wondering about those… Justus as you call them how do you do it?" _oh come on really what is the universe still trying to give me pain after it almost kill me but I guess if she goes too far I use my backup plan teleport and run let see I guess I visit celestial I send a clone over to warn here I coming if pain mode has to turn on._

"Sure I answer a bit, but it me or outside but should not they been dismiss by now?"

"THANKS EVRYPONY FOR COMING NOW GO BACK TO DO WHAT YOU DO"_PRINCESS CELSTIA! I SAYED STOP WITH THE PERFECT TIMING!Oh well I guess I ask here now what she going to see about the favor I ask _"hello twilight and blaze what are you doing?"

"nothing much I was going to go more in deep about the Justus and I wondering if you want to stay a bit more or should I go to the castle and fill in the paper's to be a citizen and gives details?"

"Let's all go to the castle I meet you there." _oh if you only knew you know I make it bit more interestingJ _

"ok let's go twilight there a new Justus I going to test to get there before the princess and like you told me you were born at canterlot I guess you know it as the back of your hand or in this case hoof.

"Ok but want this …

"GROUP TRANPORTATION JUSTUS!"(Yes I know that regular name is only transportation Justus but I made a few changes to fit the situation) and like plan I arrived outside of canterlot

"Hey don't do that without a warning!"

"Sorry twilight I guess my curiosity got over me because like I told you I barely got this power when I got to this world so like anypony is like me trying to find my cutiemark but in this case is the power I got"

"Oh I see I have to say you will have it also let's go in and I show you around for an hour and then we go see if she arrived."

"Ok where off to first?"

**_A hour later (I don't know much form canterlot so sorry for those who wanted more of the area)_**

"oh man I have the donuts are way better here in this world than my" oh well I guess I see more after let's see I eat the bean 7 days ago if I really wrong I going to eat tomorrow" hey I pretty sure that a hour pass let's go talk to her and see what she has to offer today apart the perfect timing she has."

"That true she been catching you at bad time ok I might hate it later but can you teleport us over there?"

"Sure but if something bad happens I teleport us to the princess or somewhere close to your brother but I might teleport us back to ponyville by the train station. I send her a letter saying something turn up."

"Ok then let's go"

"Ok group teleportation Justus…ok where about a block away so we don't case to much ruckus I use hope they don't think anything wrong of us coming from an alley well let's check with the princess and…oh come on now she about to arrive! Well let's hurry before we miss our chance. PRINCESS CELESTIA!" boy good thing I learn to scream real loud or we would have missed here but who know I might hate it late. "Boy go thing we say you arriving princess "

"Ah blaze and twilight sparkle how are you both I see you both arrived with much time."

"well like I stayed I working on a Justus that can teleport now a group of ponies and will become effective if something bad happens like discord did and hate to ask but I haven't see Luna for a while now I might get curse also but where is Luna at last time I saw here it was when I came to…"

"Hold what you about to say for a bit. Give permission for twilight and blaze to come at will to visit me."

"YES PRINCESS."_BOYS ARE THOES GRAUD VOICES STEAL I HOPE O WON'T HAVE TO DO THE SAME._

"thanks princess boy that help me a lot when trouble arises at ponyville one example I can think about right now is if fluttershy brings a parasprite to ponyville and well eat everything there what I read on of twilight book you can say there bottomless pits for food I reality any type of food."

"ok I see anyways I going to the paper to make you a citizen and a royal guard but I still wonder what are behind those shield's you had inside of your mind."

"ok I tell you but get twilight brother…shing armor is it?" and as she only nods at the moment "also include princess Luna there thing I need to get off my back with you three I explain more when I lower them."

"Ok blaze there something else I want to show you about the mirror you came in I have happy news for you" J*whisper**whisper**whisper**whisper**whisper*

"WHAT THE FUGE HOW IS IT REPARING WHEN I CAME YOU TOLD ME IN SO MANY PECIES THAT IT IMPOSSIBLE TO ANYPONY TO FIX!"

"OW! my hear now I see how you hate you're first day here so far it slow but it making very slow progress I actual right now it about only one piece unfortuanlly but making it"

"Boy that slow I count the piece and there more than 5000 piece and it working more than 3 piece per day it takes 8: ABOUT 42 YEARS!"

"Really oh man I see your trouble here"

"give me a moment I need to check with a certain god about this but first I go to the room that the mirror in if I lucky it the piece to contact him" and without hesitation" TELEPOTATION JUSTUS! Ok god let's do this check…"ok on where that hidden door to go"_siris search hidden door to god!"_Aaaaaaarrrrrr hate when I do a search why can it be a G.P.S. thing intend of becoming light speed."Aaaarrrr that the door right to my face oh I need to put some extremely soft pillow here to cushion my trip." ok let's see is it…yeah it got the correct piece now to have a chat with him and see

**_Meanwhile with twilight_**

"Well that blaze for you I wonder what he going to ask that god of him?" twilight said

"yup twilight that his way it similar to your when you were younger heh boy where you so curiosity that sometime you get me by surprise special during cake time"(ok there many rumor about here and she extremely obese with cake) "if it wasn't that it be tea time almost 90% it was almost those two." Princess celestial said

"He he yup oh there many thing I want to ask you and a personal question about blaze"

"Sure twilight asks." J

"Well I kind of falling in love of blaze and wondering if there any special event that I can take him for a date? ..."

"Yeah twiliy how are you?" some voice off in the hallway

"BIG BRO! Oh I so happy that you're here, how are you?"

"Great twiliy and you .want bring you around here?" shining armor said

"Well blaze and his curiosity"

"Ha-ha boy that blaze act like you when younger"

"Was I really that bad?"

"No way twiliy you were an angel towards books but pass towards other things heh"

"Really was I that attach to book?"

"Yes you where oh I remember that I try to get you out once and the only way was to get you a new book. He he"

"oh yes I remember oh was the day that I got (made up book)'advance levitation spells' oh celestial did you not need to ask my big bro "

"What do you… oh yeah can you bring the papers for to become a citizen and for a royal guard?" princess celestial

"Sure for who is the royal guard papers?"

"Oh that easy same pony that needs the paper… … …"

"Who is it?"

"He-he it blaze that need the royal guard we made a deal and he did it"

"Oh ok I get the paper's for blaze…WAIT BLAZE! WHY IN NAME OF MY RANK WHY!"

"That easy he shows me what his power can do and it helps the royal guard he even has a proposition for us that you likeJ"

"Oh sure what is it that we like"

"well you be able to honest the ability to control earth, water, wind, lighting, fire, without the need of magic but the other source we all use supposal to have I saw what is pretty similar to magic what he did he show us how to do it"

"O.O I see J know I see where you going with this ok but don't expect me to go weak on him I push as equal unless he show weakness to training or the pastJ"

"Got It I tell him it is prepared for it in…"

"I send him a scroll for the date and give it a test alsoJ to see how well this…"

"ANYPONY CALLED ME!" I said with off course now with now with my perfect timing

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH BBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEE!"Everyp ony said in that hallway

"WHAT!"

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"OH SURE SHE GET TO DO IT AND I DON'T!"

"… … … … … …"

"… … … … … …"

"… … … … … …"

"ok what did I miss" we all said at the same time "nothing much"… … … …. …."ok stop it"

"Well princess celestial what in I guess blazing hell happen here?"

"well not much this pony here is shining armor the royal guard captain and he will be leading the training which remind me I have a race for you two ok here it is you have to use all you're skill in order to finish and no blaze you can't teleport to the finish I know you are starting to open you're book as they say" _oh shit well now I will have to show her._

"SURE GOT ONLY OTHER JUSTUS I HAVE GET THOER OPTACAL COURSE READY MAN I WAS WATING FOR THIS CAPTAIN OF An ARMY VS A NOVICE! WHERE TO PRINCESS I TELEPORT ALL OF US TO THE LOCATION YOU CALL IT I MAKE IT WILL! J"_oh shining armor you don't know what you got into. J_

"Ok I see exciment into this go to expert training grounds"

"GOT IT TIME TO GO! J… … … … … boy I am going to love this test"

"hey don't get too far ahead blaze you got to win in order to get in training seeing I need to learn you're spell's that you have if something happens"

"That if you get still keep on. Ok princess I ready and let me make you two and area to look from don't move J STONE JUSTUS PILLAR! THERE YOU GO DROP THE WHITE ROCK THAT I PUT UP THERE WITH YOU TWO!" sure it took a minute but boy I need to get load off pain I on the need to raceJ "ready captain and you know what I give you something that help you a bit I be in my human from or I can't show my true skills"

"Ok not if it going helpJ"

"Ok let's do this oh I going to love this"

(ok I made it up pretty much the challenge is ¼ mile swim, then comes up a 1/8 wall to clime the wall, then up a obstacle course think about as you're local junkyard run)

"Ok READY BLAZE!?"

"READY!"

"Ok READY CAPTAIN!?"

"READY!"

"Ok READY… SET… GO!

And with that where off boy I hate to day those guards are good them self and by that shining amore pass me first in the beginning but really slow down when it came to swim I pass and took advantage off by using water dragon Justus and when I came in he got stuck in the water and when I got out he took a bit to recover, after that seeing that he faster while running so I put a good amount of chakra as you might know make you run faster if you can control it, we reach the wall almost perfect time how is he catching up so fast oh I know what do in this case make this spike wall into a flat wall by using flat pillar change Justus and know what since I still have some chakra I keep holding it so to climb this way faster that he can unless oh dam it he punching holes in this wall you know I use a bit an off for him

"Yoh captain need help here have some holes in the wall to climb other words Ki blast to the wall"

I blast a good amount of holes to make it easy to climb for a human not sure about a pony oh well I have to make it a bit far still but the last part oh boy sure I had a good lead on the wall but when I got to the obstacles area I have to really on skill I learn on summer camp I went to as a little kid but this is more custom to a pony so I had to go back to pony form for this area and is need only trust on pure normal skills to pass if he blast toward the course I going to use Ki to clear the area in the path and shit he using his magic to levitate it out of his way ok I freaking dead here if he chases up oh well a still have a bit of chakra should I risk it to make a wall to cover his way and use Ki to blast a way through this all oh bean please don't let up now if I low I have to eat one on the way if needed oh boy ok first make a big as possible but not get knock out ok good a 5x10 ft. ok now I need to blast my way out of this and see if I can make it

**_Meanwhile up in the viewing area _**

"Boy princes I have to say blaze really wants to win here look at him and oh my if he really that forcing much himself!"

"what do you… oh I see he has letting his muscles have so much stress look at this aurora is red intend of white(and if you're wondering black is evil in this case)oh I hope he won't rip a mussels the way he's running I wonder why he's running so fast for?"

"who knows may a human thing or just I wonder if he was a crush on me" let's check this if this next color I see around him dark purple he loves me but if I see light purple then he only see me as a friend... … … … oh my love of love it…he has the color of…

**_Bui yeah everypony I know what you're think what the hell Chris why leave this part like this. Well it easy I want to leave you at a double cliff hanger how will win and what color is she seeing now I am happy to say that I will leave you here in this spot he he_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everypony there not much to say but right now I not sure if it worldwide or country but right now the millions that are plying that the U.S.A. (more specific California) it is 425 and you might want to remember that since I be using it in the next fan-fic I be making and I don't know for how long is going to be but it a spoiler for that time but for now let's worry about this one._**

**_It preparing time blaze! (Starting off with blaze and the captain)_**

Oh shit he really catching up extremely fast sorry princess but I have to blast trough if he going to levitate all through the way I guess I blast through when he catching up oh so much for chakra I barely have some right now that only for extreme emergency oh boy I hope I can make it ok time to go to overdrive (pass normal human limit's/try you're best to ignore the pain) ok let's try keep going

**_View pillar_**

Oh my, he has the color dark purple yes I knew he fell the same way of me. Now then I need to focus back on the race and see who going to win wait oh magical shoe I forgot to she never told me where to take him" mmm princess you never told me where to take him for the date?" twilight said

"Oh sorry twilight I was going to say that take him to the annual dance at ponyville it about a week for tomorrow and if he wins I give him his first paycheck in order to get you a if we may look… oh my now there both tie and in the final 100 meter dash come on let's go to the finish line to see who win close up hope on I get us there in a sec and safe J" the princess said

"Ok princess let's do it and see J I am really hoping he can win"

**_At the 100 meter dash_**

"sorry captain but I am out of here time to test how fast I fly to the top "and at that I realest the transformation and go back to human since I have most control in that body man I wish I did not trip during that obstacle I would have won by easy "by contain time to fly the way to the end! "and with that the last of the Ki I had I fly to the max and I can't believe it I did a sonic rainboom as soon I reach the finish line "OH CRAP WALL!" and with that I crash into the wall three layer's "OH DID ANYPONY CATCH THAT WAGON!" Luckily right now a bit of alkaline was going through my body so I did not feel the pain yet but I did try my best to get the bean before the effect wore off and that time they finally got next to me

"BLAZE ARE YOU OK!?"Twilight said

"Yeah twilight can somepony find the bean I drop around here before I cry in pain and if I do somepony knock me out?"

"Ok blaze I know the spell for it but for now do you know where the bean is?" the princess said

"Yeah it should be around the left of me I had it in case this happen but different way err, oh shoot the effect is wherein off can you please hurry and knock me out for some time rrrrrr"

"ok sorry blaze." shining armor _ok I know I ask to be knock out but not get hit in the head _

**_ About 36 hours later_**

"Oh my head where am I at… wait is it me or I at the same room I woke up?"

"Blaze are you awake yet?" twilight said

"Yeah I awake so twilight what up I notice that somepony heal me while I was knock out I know I had some bruise and all but boy sometimes I hate it"

"Yeah boy it hard to try keep you out of trouble if this keep going."

"Ha-ha oh well I hope not much trouble arise which reminds me about what time is it around here?"

"Oh it around diner time, why do you ask?"

"Oh In that case let's check with the princess to let her know I ok."

"Why hello blaze I see you finally awake" the princess said with the upmost prefect timing she had so far that she hit me in the face with the door

"PRINCEES!"X.X" WHAT DID I SAYED ABOUT PERFECT TIMEING AND WHY DON'T YOU KNOCK!?"

"Sorry. -.-*"

"oh well seeing that we all hear mind if I borrow the kitchen there a earth dish I want to prepared yes I make it veggie style but if you excuse me I make my a bit different ."

"Ok I show you to the room so you can make it.J"

"Thanks it should take a bit"

"Ok now we wait at the dinner table anypony else you want to invite apart for me, twilight and Luna"

"well only shining armor that way he know that I not trying to do anything bad to her sister trust me I know I have a younger brother back at my world… … … ah memories anyways let's go time to make a dish that is way better in this world than on my world due to chemical's."

"Oh ok well it take to get him her so twilight mind showing blaze her to the kitchen so he can prepare it"

"Sure princess follow me blaze."

"Ok."

**_At the kitchen_**

I looked in the pantry to verify the ingredients. I make stir fry. I began by starting a pot of water to boil the rice. I gathered up carrots, broccoli, zucchini, red bell pepper, pea pods, onions, meat for my part and chopped them to consistent size to cook evenly. I placed the rice in the boiling water and grabbed two skillets to stir fry the veggies and meat. A little oil went into each and warmed up. The veggies went into one skillet and the meat went into the other. Twilight was watching me cook and smelled of the smells I was creating. I made my own teriyaki sauce and stirred it into both pans. The rice finished cooking so I drained it and place it onto two plates. Veggies finished next and placed them on the plates. Last was my meat and added it to mine.

"Ok it is ready now let's eat once he get here and by that face I guess you're starting to get hungry by the smell am I rightJ"

"Yeah you're right actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure after all that had been happening I be glad to answer it."

"Well I was wondering if you want to go a date with me" _perfect timing twilight that is actually what I wanted to ask here but I don't know where to take here_

"Sure I was going to ask you but you know I don't know any place to well in order to take you"

"Oh I see anyways let's go eat I ask rarity if she can make a suit for you my gift for the dance what do you say.J"

"you know me thanks twilight or can I call you twiliy" at that moment I kiss her in the check and pass if I stay a bit long I wooed have seen that boy was she star struck and blushing manly." Well twilight is you coming your brother is here."

"Coming blaze." she said after she sock her head in order to come back from dream land

"ah good everypony here except Luna we eat once she hear we all eat plus I offer that I have for here that I wondering what she think about it you remember right

"yeah blaze you said if she felling more down by all the hater a lot of pony fell toward her you come here and give her company and try to make her feel better."

"Yup twilight trust me when I say this celestial in my world has way too much hate compare to all the evil in this world Luna will only compare to only evil person that trying to control the whole world in some way. rrr anyways let's ignore that for now can somepony tell me where she at if she don't come I hope I won't' have to …"

"sorry that I late I oversleep oh I see Chris is here I been thinking and I take you're offer I send spike a scroll when I want some help" _nice to see that she knows the today langue or boy I have a hell of a time which now I wonder something how many day did god skip for me and how many problems, I ask twilight how many day she was in ponyville after the incident with Luna_

"well seeing that where all here who want's some stir fry I made some veggie style and one … meat style well anyways go ahead take a bite sure it a bit warm form the cooking but good trust me.J" and at that moment it took a bit but boy when they did it look the same way as twilight did she bit the first earth dish I made here." well what does everypony think about it

"IT TASTE WONDERFULL!" all of the pony said at the same time. _Ok what the hay did I say about the screaming. _"Where did you learn to cook?"

"it nothing I only learn to cook things I like here one of few dishes I know how to cook twilight already taste a few and you know I let her tell you since this is my first time trying my own creation in this world and all I have to say it better in this world."

"well I have to say it wonderful I wonder how it going to be in his world?" _oh shit I need to change the subject quick if not I have to tell them all about my world I was hoping that I would save it for the last day_

"oh anyway so shining armor what do think about the race yeah I know not the best way to do it but you have to say great right?" I said in a very quick voice I hope they notice my quick way to change subject if not I in way to deep trouble.

"well I have to say it was get apart from almost killing me in the water and why did you make my clime flat and you just run up the wall out of nowhere how did you do that?"

"oh that I going to show you, the princess, and Luna I only show you the basic the rest you have to learn by yourself if somehow you change my mind I might show you even deeper."

"Oh really when did we agree in this."

"that easy before we race I made a deal with the princess if I won two thing happen first I get into royal guard, and she pay me the first paycheck of it I not sure how it work here but in my world we get pay each mount (which reminds me I remember a bit in my world police win max is120,000 a year which means they get about 10,000 dollars which the result after 20 years the raise is about 300 dollars a year you start 60,000 a year and 5,000 per mount)"and with that I got a paycheck of 5,000 bit's" boy ok that a big paycheck anyways who much is it for a lb. of apple's?"

"It a bit why." _oh nice no big money change_

"oh seeing if there a money change in this world compare to my world and it only seems to be is what is called and what it looks like."

"Oh and what that?"

"Well a few things is first, it mostly of paper and a bit of different types of metal intend of all of it metal, second, it not called bit's it called a dollar. Now my question is how does the money system work here?"

"Oh well bronze it worth 1 bit, sliver it worth 10 bit's, gold it worth 100 bit's, and platinum it worth 1,000 bit's."

"oh I see mmm I have to say a bit easy to remember that it more easy compare my world… anyways princess how long do all the paper work take normally?"

"about a whole week and I have here by chance why… oh I see you're going to do it as fast as possible.( it for each one of in one way it two week to end all of this) "

"Yup all I need is… well I haven't tried it but oh boy… DIMENSAL SUMMSION JUSTU!" and with that I summon a few pens to me but oh my freaking hey it took almost all of my chakra out of me" ok… boy …I …. Going… to… hate… it… by… the… end… of… it…"and with that I boy almost waste my chakra in order to summon something form my world.

"BLZE ARE YOU OK!?

"Yeah it a new Justus I working on it be able to get things form my world but boy it take almost all my chakra I was barely able to summon 10 pen."

"Oh nice but try not to do that too much and what a pen?"

"Oh it like a quit but intend the ink is already inside."

"Oh I see I wonder what else you have you you're world."

"I save that for another time…anyways I still have some chakra I wonder how many I can summon ok I might plus the limits but oh well… SHADOW CLONE JUSTUS!" and with that I only summon 6 my max I could say was about ten" ok for now that all I do luckily chakra recover's slow but well no matter how much you have it take at least a whole day to recover in full. So in that case let's get the papers out!"

"Oh right here you go. Oh and twilight you know what to do for now?"

"Yes but blaze and you send a clone over to rarity she need some measurement's."

"Yeah but I take the train this time."

**_Two day later_**

"FINALLY IT ALL DONE! NOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Blaze I got good news the suits that rarity made for is prepared send a clone over."

"Thanks twilight I send a clone my clone over to see how it is or should I wait till to tomorrow when we go back."

"Well I say wait till tomorrow that whey I see you face when you see it"

"ok." anyways I still trying to find her a present to give here for the dance that she invited me J"well like I said what to do now there not much like I said"

"Well how about we go back to ponyville there not much here… well me waiting blaze."

"I know but I still have to give the paper's to the princess before we can go home then what do you say and then we can go we have still two days before the dance right?"

"Yeah you right come it about lunchtime."

"Oh ok… WHAT LUNCH TIME WHAT HAPPEN TO BREAKFEAST!?

"Oh my brother called you're name but you didn't come so we thought you were asleep."

"Ah so that was the fly I heard man I was really focus to finish this paper work"

"Ah ok… well come on let's see her."

**_Back at ponyville_**

"Ah finally back to our hometown oh I can't believe I saying this but boy I am over glad that I here."

"Ha-ha why that?"

"Well first you are the first girl that ever taken me to a date…"

"WHAT HOW THAT THE WAY YOU ACT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"

"well I not the type that used to go out much but due to you I have to say you really change my way's J … second what can I say this world is way better than my world … … L anyways come-on let's check on spike knowing him he have been with rarity as much as he can."

"Ha-ha that right well let's go check with him."

"right any way's I need go over to rarity to pick up the suit that she has ready for me and she has something for you two. J"_Oh if she only knew that i had something mad for here_

**_Flashback to the two day ago. (Rarity house)_**

*Knock**knock*"rarity are you here!?"

"Ah blaze weren't you going to be at cartalot for a week?"

"Yes I am there right now."

"? What do you mean?"

"? Oh right it a new skill I learn according to twilight is similar to your duplication spell."

"Oh I see it with your Justus am I right?

"yes now I here for two favor's to ask you and yes I pay later…"well might ask here now before it too late" is it possible that you can make a two suit (one human and one pony) and a dress for me and twilight for the dance that coming along?"

"Yeah sure I can make you both… WHAT TO THE DANCE BLAZE ARE YOU TAKEING HER TO A DATE!?"

"Keep it down can you I don't want to ruin it to other when we are supposed to come."

"Got it pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise how do I do in in this world it not like you have finger's?" _ok I hate myself by needing to act like a liar._

"Oh right I say it cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Got it, well I be here for the day till you get all the mesument, after that I still have something to do back at cartalot. But I can stay here as much as need."

**_Back to normal time and at rarity house_**

"Hello rarity we back!"

"Ah blaze, twilight I see you came back by the way I have both of your clothing ready." J

"thanks rarity I can't believe that you did it in four days…"make you wonder how good our world is vs. magic" well how much is it?"

"Mmm let's see it be regular it is 200 but for a friend it is 100 bit's."

"Ah ok here you go." I got the bag that the princess gave me ok and gave her a gold bit and two sliver bit's as a tip for in my opinion was faster that our world.

"Ah I can't take that much."

"Trust me just think of it as further payment because I be here for about 48 years before I can have a chance to go back to my world."

"Ah ok I see… ok then do you two want to try the clothing I made?"

"Oh yea… mmm rarity by the way do have a changing room I can use for the human form?"

"Yeah right over there here the human one."

"thanks rarity." it took a bit seeing that it was her first human clothing she made but I have to say impressive sure it loose but man it feels all normal in my a normal suit white inside and black outside, Black tie." I have to say rarity this is an impressive well I know where I coming to get clothing."

"JThanks and I only staring thank to you now I have more designs for you. Here have you're twilight and here blaze you for your pony form."

"Mm thanks hate to ask put can someone help me put this on?-.-*"

"Ah I got blaze come here." twilight said as she put it with her magic

"AH STOP YOU'RE TIKELING ME… STOP IT… AH WATCH IT." _oh twilight I know you love me and all but don't you think this a bit overboard_

"Now that I have put you're on give me a moment to put mine on."

"Yea thanks now if you don't mind I wait outside.JThanks. (underline will be whisper to the last pony I was talking to)"and with that gave her a kiss in the check before I go outside with rarity and wait for twilight." Rarity have to say thanks for everything now I have ask you something so I don't have to wash my clothing so often, ha-ha."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you can make me 20 sets of clothing similar to the one that I came to this world with?"

"Sure any request of color or no?"

"Yeah can you make it into this color's black, red, yellow, white, and green?"

"Sure I make four of each.J"

" much will it be?"

"For you I say about 400."(Ok here what I am doing half prince for friends)

"Ok here you go 480"

" for now let's see how the dress I made for twilight…dear are you done?"

"yes rarity coming out in a in a bit!" twilight said it took a few seconds but when she came out she look in the same dress that she had when went to the gala except the blue was purple.

"Twilight I have to say rarity did do a very impressive job with your dress and my suit thanks rarity if you need something don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks I remember that anyways while all of you where away big-mac got injured and applejack will have to all the work staring tomorrow."

"WHAT WHY HAS SHE NOT ASK FOR HELP!?"

"I ask her the same thing and she blames herself about the injury that mac got because of a bet they had if he pick all the apple's in an area (that what I believe) big-mac would were a dress down the road, and when that happen a cart got loose and crash into him."

"Oh I see well I guess I fore him to understand you say tomorrow right?"

"Yes why?"

"Easy I going to hate myself but today I got to force him to understand ok what I read there an ironpony competition and seeing that he won't snap out of it that the only way I see that I can trick him to make him accept his friend work or I hate to see what happens."

"Ok right now I believe she at the farm."

"Perfect see you there twilight. TELEPOTATION JUSTUS!" and with that I was at next to applejack luckily for me she was outside near the barn asleep." APPLEJACK WHAT THE HAY!"

**_OK EVERYPONY THIS WHERE I LEAVE FOR TODAY SEE ALL OTHER TIME _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello everypony all I say get a coin for this chapter unless you want to read both possible things HEAD UP THE IRONPONY THING I CHANGE IT BECAUSE I DID A REVIEW IN MYLITTLE PONY AND IT APPARE LATER SO YAH SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WANTED IT NOWL_**

**_CHANGE YOU'RE MIND APPLEJACK_**

"APPLEJACK WHAT THE HAY!"

"hu what why are screaming at me blaze?"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU DID AND WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!"

"look I say it once and I repit that I I will not accpt anypony and in you're case human help_ dame it I was hoping he didn't put me into it._

"ok thhen I give you two options plan a or b you choose? And no I do not accept no as a answer or I make it so you can't work!"(this is where you're coin comes filk it epeding what you get that what you read unless you want to read both of them

If head read this one/plan A

"fine plan a"

"ok wait here!J" and with that a blasted aroud 10,000ft. in the air" ok you ask for it SUMMIONG JUSTUS."

"WHAT THE HELL BLAZE!"

"well applejack we are about 10,000 meter's above town hall and falling fast there two options one hope that a somepony catch you before you fall to the floor. or you finally allow your friends to help you when they offer to help you then I finally catch you and get us to safety"

"hay no it a family pride that only pony for the apple family to work at the farm."

"ok them you better hope somepony catch you bye then you after we all die unless you lucky" and with that I go as fast as possible to the lake that really under us." well on then to become a rainbowdash and make him believe that he in my plan ha-ha-ha ok I hope this work. TRANFROMATION JUSTUS!" ok then applejack time to make you change your mind. Ok then well now how high are you."yea applejack fly are you droping form the sky?"

"ah rainbowdash perfect quick safe me will you!"

"Nope blaze got to me first before I came here so sorry and since fluttershy can't fly this high or pick you up so you're in trouble."

"what why!?"

"oh can't say." _oh if this was the real rainbow dash know that she I know about here trying to slowdown on applejack and big mac bet which remind's me I go check on him after she changes her mind" _anyways see yah got to go practice."

"rainbow dash and SWIFT BLAZE!"._oh boy sounds like she going to kill me after I rescuer her or let here hit the lake or break a bunch of bones._

**_4000 meters from ground_**

"hey applejack so have you dicided will you let us help you or no?"

"STILL NO!"

"ok then see you at 1000 feet and you only one chance to answer or you also be not be able to work seeing that you hit sometime that kill you or if luckily you break only bone and alive for some time. But not be able to speak… anyways see yah later when you only have one chane or die and this year apple will spoil by the time…"3… 2… 1…wait for it

"fine I get it thanks for the time to think about this!"

"and what you learn"

"weaver a friend offer you help you allow them to help you if you can show them what to do or they know how to do it."

"well kind of anyways where to today I din't have much plan today except to help spike clean up seeing I be gone for two week in a week

PLAN B/original(the date I making it two day later after the )part 1

"fine plan b"

"ok then see you In a bit need to talk to somepony.J"

"Yah-yah-yah anyways I got work to do this apple aren't going to fall by themselves…"and with that a apple fell no her head yup as the episode. "ah what was that oh no." and with that a sampled stared

"shoot let me guess stamped and if yes I go to town and block the sampled if it get to close see yah there!" and with that I teleported to the town and made it as if it never happen and wait for the best

**_NEXT DAY(some of the spisode I be using this website to make it a bit easy for me writeing all the line _** wiki/Transcripts/Applebuck_Season**_ and i try to use the same format)_**

Rainbow Dash: STAMPEDE!

[cows mooing]

[ponies panicking]

Sweetie Drops: Stampede!

[ponies panicking]

Pinkie Pie: [laughter] Hey...! [vibrating] This makes my voice sound silly!

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?! Run!

Mayor Mare: Everypony calm down. There is no need to panic. Rarity: But Mayor, whatever shall we do?

Rainbow Dash: Look there!

Applejack: YEEHAW!

[ponies cheer]

Applejack: Move aside, Winona. Put 'em up, girl!

Winona: [barking]

Rarity: [moan]

Pinkie Pie: This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen.

Applejack: Come on, little doggies! Turn! [whistle] Winona, put 'em up! Ha hah! Gotcha. [grunt]

Winona: [bark] Applejack: Attagirl. [grunts] Yee haw! [ponies cheer]

Applejack: Whoaaa. Hooie. Now what was that all about?

Daisy Jo: [moo] [cough] Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes. [cows startled] And it just gave us all the willies, don'tcha know.

Applejack: I completely understand. Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville.

Daisy Jo: We certainly will, Applejack. So long, Winona! [ponies cheer] [crowd: Applejack!]

Applejack: Yee haw!

Pinkie Pie: Yee haw! Ride 'em, cowpony!

Mayor Mare: Applejack was just... just...

Pinkie Pie: Appletastic!

Mayor Mare: Exactly. We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town.

Pinkie Pie: I know.

Pinkie Pie: A party!

**_The next day_**

Twilight Sparkle: We all ready?

Rarity: Just one last thing. Now we're ready.

Twilight Sparkle: Is Applejack all set?

Rainbow Dash: Actually, I haven't seen her all week.

Pinkie Pie: Not since the stampede.

Rainbow Dash: But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late.

Twilight Sparkle: Welcome everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to—

Rainbow Dash: Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? What an athlete. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be so awesome.

Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. And...

Pinkie Pie: This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time.

Twilight Sparkle: What does that have to do with Applejack?

Pinkie Pie: Oh. Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony! [ponies cheering]

Twilight Sparkle: Oh-kay, that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter—

Fluttershy: Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: -rupted.

Fluttershy: Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills.

Twilight Sparkle: Anyone else? Anyone? No? Well then, as I was trying to say... Urgh! Never mind.

Mayor Mare: Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack! [crowd cheer]

Spike: Cool! Way to go Applejack, that was awesome! I mean- heh. Mayor Mare: Ah-ahem. Spike: Awkward.

Blaze: hello everypony ok I know I not applejack but she informed me that she was going to be late. So to buy here some time*_ok applejack I give you some time to come if you not here by the time I done time to try the experimental new Justus I still haven't tested.*_for those who still don't know I will go over the same things that I did first time and add a bit more***going to skip to the water dragon with this time I did it***ok now for the last Justus hey rarity do you have a diamond I can…[and with that applejack came in]

Applejack: I'm here. I'm here. [yawn] [sigh] Sorry I'm late-whoa-I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail?

Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. [yawn] It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh. Ooo-ooo.

Pinkie Pie and Applejack: Ooo-ooo.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony.

Applejack: [yawn] Yeah. I like helping the ponyfolks and [yawn] and stuff. [snore] Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks. [sounds of dragging metal]

Twilight Sparkle: Was it just me, or did Applejack seem a little—

Rainbow Dash: Tired?

Fluttershy: Dizzy?

Rarity: Messy? Well, did you see her mane?

Pinkie Pie: She seemed fine to me. Woo! Woo!

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm.

Blaze: anyways twilight do me a favor to check on her in a bit while I check with the mayor with the papers I sure by now it would have arrived and pinkie pie, fluttershy, and rainbowdash by the way he was acting I do his favor so he has more free time or similar.

pinkie pie, fluttershy, and rainbowdash: ok

Twilight Sparkle: ok Chris see you in a bit

Blaze:*knock-knock*mayor are you there

Miss Mayor: yes come in there anything you want to ask?

Blaze: well yes first have some paper's come here about me becoming a official citizen

Miss mayor:no

Blaze: second how much is it to buy a plot of land(not sure how big is a ace so I go with 20X20Ft.)

Miss mayor:about 5K I come to you as soon the paper arrived

Blaze: thanks now I beter go and meet some frinds

**_Look sorry all but I have to put this today and yes I bearly found the website andways if not now then all the data I have will get delted slow virus hit my computer which will fit this time gap I going to have and by the way I only now during the school year I going to work only weekends_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_HI ALL LIKE I SAY ONCE AND ONCE AGAIN I AM REALLY SORRY FOR ALL THE FOLLOWING BIG GAP'S GOOD NEWS I GOT SOME PEOPLE TO HEAL ME SO IT MIGHT NOT BE THAT BAD ANDWAYS I DID MORE REASUHE TOWARDS THIS SEARIS I MAKING AND I FINDING FEW PLACES WHERE I CAN'T HELP WITH THE CUTIEMARK CURIDER'S SONG ANYWYAS_**

**_"Blaze are you there!?"_**

**_See yah all later then onto the story "Coming twilight!"_**

**_PLAN B CONTINUDE_**

Ah boy this is going to be a long day oh well at least my nightmares have stop shoot I almost forgot need to meat rainbowdash "yea rainbowdash so what this plan that you have?"

"Oh there you are good thing you made it on time anyways here the plan you see that catapult?"

"Yes…"

"Well I want you launch me off that catapult and I will get out with more speed that I can do normal which I do all this amazing trick that I panning for the wonder bolts!"

"… Who are the wonder bolts? and sure I do this but to achieve the speed's you what you this won't do it but good thing I have a plan for something like this" _thank you school even do you give pain to all students._

"WHAT YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE WONDERBOLT'S!?"_well I see you forget things easy well easy thing to do nod you're head" _there just the best Pegasus team in equestria!"

"Got it now before we do this do you think tomorrow can you train me to fly Pegasus way?"

"Sure now let's do this and I tell applejack that you help me."

"Got yeah and see yeah." And with that see had a face or wonder, then question, lastly once see saw or thought what I was going to do boy see had a mix of fear and happy "STONE PILLAR JUSTUS!" and with that I have to saw see blasted about three times faster than in the episode and it see that see did about 90%of her plan.

"THANKS'S BLAZE!"

"YOU'RE WLCOME!" now then to pinkie pie it could be worse she jump on me…

"Hey there blazelly" pinkie said as she jump me

"Pinkie WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING THAT!"

"Sorry now come I want to bake some muffins"

"ok-ok give me a minute will you boy man you come at the worse timing you almost like the …"boy I wish I never say about her as soon I was going to say something she teleported a letter right above me (yes I know pinkie has her sense but it has not been show … well yet)"mmm what this oh well I read it later once I get home." and with that I teleported it home"ok let's go pinkie."

"Yeah let's a go!"_…really I was about think about that oh well._

**_At sugar cube corner_**

"Pinkie pie are you sure you can handle it? "Ms. Cake asked

"Don't you worry I got someone to help me here blaze." pinkie said

"Blaze can you cook?"

"Yes I can don't you worry about me."

"Ok then pinkie takes good care of this place."

"Don't yeah worry now then blaze let's a start cooking here!"

"Ok let's do this."

"Now then can you get me chocolate chip, baking soda, a cup o' flour, and lastly what germ"

"Ok..."and with that I search all around and easy found everthing "here you go now time to bake

**_ABOUT ONE HOUR (YOU CAN SRAEM AT ME LATER)_**

"COME ONE, COME ALL AND TRY SOME DELICOUS CUPCAKE'S FOR FREE!" and I have to say for begin the worst way of getting customers to shop a bunch of pony came I have to say it was surprising

**_ 20 minutes later_**

"Boy pinkie I have to say that was the most pony (human's) I ever seen ruing for cupcakes in my life"

"I know anyways good luck blaze!'

"Same pinkie pie!" now then on to fluttershy as long I don't bump into rarity I should be fine

**_10 minutes later_**

Fluttershy: Oh blaze! Thank you so much for offering your help for the annual rabbit round up.

Blaze: you're welcome it at lease I can do so applejack can get a break with the apple pinking which I wonder how she doing… anyways what the point of this?

**_At the apple farm _**

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Applejack, applejack…applejack! APPLEJACK!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

**_ Back with the story_**

Fluttershy: Well, lots of new baby bunnies have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families.

Blaze: got it, anything I should know before we do this

Fluttershy: Certainly, They're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently.

Blaze: ok this should not be that hard… _after what happen at my world_

Fluttershy: Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle…ok that all blaze

Blaze: O.O what that was all

Fluttershy: why yes why did you think it was going to be more time?

Blaze: no it took me by surprise that it was not harder…_ok now this was a way better ending than before…_ok then I going to check on applejack to make sure she ok want to come?

Fluttershy: sure

Blaze: ok I get everypony else then I come and get you

**_ 30 minutes later at applejack farm_**

"Sorry form getting all of you out of what you were doing but I sure that applejack is going to need…"and with that we started to hear applejack, big mac, and twilight about letting people help we waited out her to end before we stared to help

**Applejack**: Must [gasp] keep [gasp] bucking'... just [gasp] a few [gasp] more. Must finish harvesting'.

**Twilight Sparkle**: Alright, Applejack. Your apple bucking hasn't just caused _you_ problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care _what_ you say, _you_. _Need_. _Help_.

**Applejack**: [grunts] Ha! No I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?

**Big McIntosh**: Um, how do _you_ like _them_ apples?

**Applejack**: [mumbling] where'd all the apple...? [mumbling] [sigh]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Applejack. Applejack.

**Applejack**: Huh?

**Twilight Sparkle**: Oh, good, you're okay. Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you.

**Applejack**: Okay, Twilight.

**Twilight Sparkle**: I am not taking "no" for an answer-_what_?

**Applejack**: Yes, Twilight. Yes, _please_. I could really use your help.

**Twilight Sparkle**: [chuckles] [sigh]

**Blaze**: hi all I see we came in good time

**Twilight Sparkle**: why yes you have whnat to help girls… and boy.

**Blaze:** good to see you haven't forgot

**Twilight Sparkle**: _Dear Princess Celestial,_

_My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble _is_, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends; it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

**Applejack**: How about y'all take a little break? I got some _fine_ apple juice waiting' for ya! [sigh] I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a _bit_ stubborn.

**Twilight Sparkle**: A _bit_?

**Applejack**: Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends.

**_Later in the day (around night time)_**

Ok blaze now is not the time to pain now is the time to be relaxed sure it you're first date and all butt relax she choose the place to dance I choose the place to eat all will be fine like really what are the chances it go so horrible.

"Blaze are you ready?!"

"Yes I am coming and I have to say that dress that rarity made for where wonderful"

"Ah blaze nice to see you happy after all of this" (in order word's I was in a normal face or sad face most of the time)

"Well what can I say you're a wonderful pony here that invited me to a date how do you think I am J and you are very beautiful at least in my mind."

"Thanks so are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am by the way the more hunger you have at the end the better my surprise is for you."

"Ok that something to look forwards" I have to say the dance was ok a very slow start around the end that when things got better towards what we need for a romantic date

"NOW FOR THE LAST DANCE'S OF THE NIGHT GET YOU'RE PARNER AND GET READY TO DANCE" (ANNOCEMENT'S WILL BE LIKE THIS FOR ALL MY FUTHER CHAPTHER'S)

"Twilight shall we dance"

"Yes we shall."

Of course it has to be slow music but I have to say boy did it make it better for us seeing that it was both our first date (to tell the truth I not 100% sure of any good song's but I have one for later.)slow dance just rocking back and foe which is not very surprising but at the end she actually kiss me in the check I guess we really fell alike but in the end we were both very hungry which I am happy that I that I made reservation's to that restaurant not to cheap and not to expensive

"Boy twilight are you ready for surprise I have you and your hunger because we are going to Tony's (thanks towards seniorcopycat for info I needed)

"WHAT THE TONY'S! THE MOST POPULAR PLACE IN PONYVILLE!"

"…yeah and do me a favor and stop screaming every of often…"

"Sorry guess force of habit how you surprise me so often."

"It ok anyways we are here…table for two under the name of blaze"

"…ah here you are come this way" the waiter said it a good table near the window next to the music with I have to say at least in my eye's saw the best place we could be we bought spaghetti with flower(pony meatball's well at least in this case) sure I was a bit resistance towards it but twilight convince me to eat it ok in a pony but if I ate it in human boy I was going to throw up which is going to ruin the mood anyways we ate funny thing that happen at the end while we were eating the spaghetti with the last piece we were distracted that we did not notice we were eating that is was same one and in the end we kiss and we stayed there for like a minutes or two just blushing there after that was over I pay the bill left a tip and we started to walk home for some old reason she wanted to go to the park and is she going to do what I placing then I have to say great minds think alike

"Ah once thinking twilight a dance a good place to eat and now this have you plan all of this while we were eating?"

"Yes I did why you like it?"

"Yes it fit the night as we have some relaxing time no offence but somehow my hoof fell asleep."

"Ha-ha-ha"

"Ha-ha-ha ah twilight I have to say you are my light in the end of a dark tunnel in life"

"Ah thanks' for the compliment."J

We stayed there for some time enjoying the night that Luna brought for all the pony, dragon's, etc. after a bit I stared to hear some humming and I felt like I heard it before but when she stared to sing I knew with ease with song it was

twilight:  
All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's oh so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
(Chorus)  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Blaze(Chris):  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur _  
_All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

twilight and blaze(Chris):  
And at last I see the light

blaze(Chris):  
And it's like the fog is lifted

twilight and blaze(Chris):  
And at last I see the light

Twilight:  
And it's like the sky is new

Twilight and blaze (Chris):  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you,  
Now that I see you! twilight:  
All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's oh so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
(Chorus)  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Blaze(Chris):  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur _  
_All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

twilight and blaze(Chris):  
And at last I see the light

blaze(Chris):  
And it's like the fog is lifted

twilight and blaze(Chris):  
And at last I see the light

Twilight:  
And it's like the sky is new

Twilight and blaze (Chris):  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you,  
Now that I see you!

**_(Lyrics from a href=" .net" /a _**and yes I used the song twice)

"Ah twilight I know you felt this way but not this muchJand if you ever want me to I be glad to summon any book's form my worldJ"

"REALLY THANKS BLAZE!" and with that she whent into a rampage of kiss and saying thank's over and over again

"OCH MY EAR'S"

"Sorry"-.-"you know me anyways should we go home?"

"Yeah anyways knowing spike he is going to be trying to take the ice-cream. He-he-he."

"What is so funny?"

"Oh hide I ice-cream at you're basement underground you be surprise how many trick's I know for many things. And yes I teach you few things I know later"

"Ok let's go anyway's when is training staring?"

"Not sure let's go home I got a letter and teleported it over there I read it over there

**_Back at twilight teahouse/library/house (I just use house for now on)_**

"Hmm….. What! Well I guess time to train in next mounth"

"… Do you have to leave so soon?" giving me the puppy eye's for once my little brother helps me

"sorry twilight as much I want to stay here but if I want to get this job I got to work for it to tell you the true this a wish come true…anyways by chance do you have a spell that can put weight in my clothing to increases my training?"

"Yeah but can we worry about that tomorrow?"

"Of course we both sleepyJ"

**_Sorry all if this chapter is small long day for me anyway noverber 23 got to you're tv and watch hub for SEASON 4 BEGINS(if I said it earlyer then most likelly I put the worng date)_**


	10. blaze time to explain hell(fixed)

**_…I have nothing… what can I say nothing big happens in my life…if got complaint's or tip's please PM me… only thing I can stay is when twilight was screaming at me is when I at a clone at rarity I forgot to put it in_**

**_Blaze time to explain hell (extra-long chapter reason at bottom)_**

"Ok first training lesson form some time it won't be that bad… right spike?"

"Yeah like really she can't be that horrible… right."

"You got a point … it could be funny in a way but ah really since when do movie's form before an event happens come -ha oh few good memories.

"Question when was you're first training and why?" as soon he ask that a had a flash back in a killer since you can put it trying to get out of it somehow I got a headaches. "blaze are you ok?"

"Yeah just some bad memories in the past anyways moving on the subject see yeah later tell twilight where I at once she wake up." still I can't believe she that tried after that date. and with that I when to rainbow dash house with was easy to find after the tour twilight gave me ah anyways remind me to never get training from rainbow dash as soon I was going to knock on here door she slam right onto me and took me to a nearby mountain which was by a lake did I get lucky that she picked that soon she stop she send me flying into a wall and again my lucky charm help me, next to me was a bunch of spikes and there she was lagging her flank off ."Ha-ha –ha sure laugh at the guy you almost kill now I know not to knock on your door." I said all sarcastic

"he-he-he sorry now then in order to fly you got to find inspiration in order to fly by the look's in the wing's you have it should be easy now then what the best way to find it if to fall to you doom." As soon she said that as she push me off.

"Oh crap…RAINBOW DASH!"Like I said NEVER LET RAINBOW DASH TRAIN ME! At first I barely got any lift to slow me down and WHAT IS IT WITH SPIKE'S THAT WHAT TO KILL ME! But due to thee little lift I got I bearly miss it. well did this about 5 more time and I only was able to fly for a sec then I fall into the lake so I decide to take a break. "ok …rainbow …dash …can …we …take …a …break …I had …already too much … lake for a day."

"Ha-ha-ha sure we take a break I give you ten then come back here ok I got to do weather duty."

"ok got it teleportation Justus!" and with that I got out of there before she got a chance to change her mind and was in the shower which was a pretty bad place to be seeing that twilight was taking a shower at the same time. "hmm… hi twilight "I said seeing this wasn't the best way to begin a talk

"BLAZE GET OUT AND WHY ARE YOU SOOKING WET!?"

"he-he-he let me get a towel and I tell you once you get out." Took her about5 minute to get out and I explain to her what happen she saw how trouble I has having" and that what pretty much how training day one was."

"Ah ok I see ah give me a minute" and with that she brought out her lucky necklace as she call it "here have this I had this necklace whenever I have I test (go with it!) It always helps me in the long run."

"Ah thanks twilight hope this work my already keeping me alive he-he-he any way's see yeah before rainbow dash come's charging towards me. See yeah. TELEPOTATION JUSTUS!" and with that hell or heaven began again this time I saw rainbow dash charging towards me and notice that again I was going to crash into the wall so I move aside as soon she was going to hit me and this time she hit the wall" HA-HA-HA NOW THAT IS KARMA FOR YOU DASH HA-HA-HA"

"Ha-ha –ha sure laugh at the girl you almost kill." she said all sarcastic

"… yeah you were the one charging at me so is it not you're fault "

"Don't use smart talk towards me now then training starts in one." and with that I look at twilight necklace and hope that the same luck that she had will go on towards me. Now time that all luck to hit me and at the same I thought about twilight as soon rainbow dash said "OK GO-GO-GO FLY TIME BLAZE!" she said as soon she push me off.

"RRRRAAAIINNBbboooww dash…"and with that I was actually flying Pegasus style with ease" BOO YEAH FAINNLLY I AM FLYING THANKS RAINBOW DASH!" and with that I started flying towards twilight house with a grin that even defied pinkie pie in her any way's…

"YOU'RE WLCOME BLAZE!" in about I guessing it was 10 minute with the speed I was going i guess I was going about 25 miles per hour (look hate physics and science so scream at me later! ... I sere I use this line before) but I wish I stay for the rest of the lesson but as they say ex. (CAN'T SPELL EXPERIANCE) give you double the knowledge because I lithely crash into the door sure twilight was as hell as mad towards me but I repair her door she somewhat cool down after she saw my smile

**_After explain her everthing in training _**

"Thanks' twilight for the good luck charm! And boy did it help me." I said as I was hugging her to death

"Blaze… need… air…"twilight said as she was slowing truing purple to somewhat bluish-purple. (I am blank here/unknown what to say)

"Sorry at least now you know how feel except ear wise. Ha-Ha-Ha funny how life work's"

"yeah and seeing how you feel I drop down in the screaming anyways need anything else apart from passing back my lucky charm."

"Oh right as far know nothing apart from have you seeing Miss Mayor. I have a question for her." Ok what is it and everypony in this world having perfect timing?

"Twilight, blaze are you there?" Miss Mayor asked

"Yeah were here mayor." I said as I was opening the door and she seeming to have some paper I wonder what they were for and also applejack was with her.

"Perfect now then these papers are for you blaze "I read the letter and petty much celestial was giving me 4 arcs of land to make a home my style as I will and gave me the next paycheck

"Well note to shelf don't chakra/Justus till tomorrow that should be easy."

"Hum? Why blaze?" and with that I pass her the letter

"Question can anypony show me where this land is at so I know where I have to work?"

"That a why I am here" applejack said

"Ah ok question Miss Mayor how much is it for a plumber and an elctirtion (electrical guy)?

"We never put a price they free…why do you ask?"

"Oh just curiosity" _YES!FREE! BOY LONG TIME SINCE THIS HAPPENS!_

"OK… so when do you want them?

"Tomorrow if possible can they come guessing about… what time is it?!"

"4:00pm."

"Well 4:30 then let them come I build it for them anything they need."

"Ok will get them for you."

"Thanks' now then applejack can you show me the land?"

"Sure yah do blazer (having fun towards myself har-har-har)"_ no comment_

**_At a nearby cliff (if you can find a map of ponyville please pm towards me) (also guessing I put me at a cliff between fluttershy and applejack farm if I am right then there should be a cliff in the area near everfree frost. also clear view of ponyville)*if you read this and if I am wrong! TROLL! (Yes I believe I breaking the forth wall)_**

"We are here…_I think… (This for now on equal whisper)_"applejack said

"What was that applejack?"

"nothing." she said as I believe I saw her eye's cross

"Ok you are the element of honesty of I don't think against you that much."

"Nice place if I knew that this place was here I would have… CLESTIA!"

"What? Why did you screaming?"

**_Meanwhile at canterlot_**

"He-he-he oh blaze by now should find out that I plan this…"

"CLESTIA!" she barley hear it

"HA-HA-HA-HA! YES! TROLLL!"

"Sister are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I am." And with her eye's twitching

"Ok… any way's the letter arrive about an hour ago the one for blaze… that why you were laughing (normally I put lagging lol!)?"

"Yes sister yes I am."

**_Back towards the hill_**

"Knowing clestia she had something towards this she always getting in a way…-.-"

"Ok any way's see yah all tomorrow."

"Ok"

**_Tomorrow at the hill around 4:15 waiting for everypony to come in the list (miss mayor, mane 6, plumber which I have a joke for him, election joke for him also, celestial the troll! , Luna , what I don't know shining armor, maybe a few citizens, spike, DISCORD{people that were complain about him or were here you go plus a plan due to claws including spike},and if you want I put you in {only thing you CAN'T live in ponyville you search for the map tell me the city and I make sure pinkie tackles you MUST pm me NIGHT NOT PUT YOU IN})_**

"oh I guess I could just meditate till they jet here put in case I miss the time I leave a note… ok practice a bit and shit what smell's… fuck this I need to go take a bath and get some clo…"

"Ah blaze I see I came early" I heard rarity coming up the hill "and I got you the first clothing."

"Ah perfect rarity can you do me a favor and tell everypony else that come's early that I might be late because I got to take a bath."

"…ok will do dear here you clothing one whole set as you say here." and she gave me a red set

"thanks rare TRANPORTATION JUSTU!" and with that I was off to take a bath in 15 minute the race was on to do it a bath in 15 get dress and go back with a run to the house building(yeah… I making the lame jokes here.-.-)and with that I took a bath in 10 got dress in 4 and run with the clock to my land and start building it could be worse that I run into celestial on my way or something related with her. Ha-Ha–Ha. I got lucky and made it without crashing and I bearly realized something once I got there I could have teleported back oh well I need all the energy possible. "Thanks' rare this clothing is great."

"You're welcome now then it time to do you're thing that you brought us here. We are all right?"

"…him all but two the princess we…"WHAT IS IT WITH HER AND GETTING ME AT BAD TIMES!

"Ah hello blaze I see we on time."

"Twiliy"

"Shining! How are you? Long time no see!"

"Great twiliy. So blaze how are you.

"great Jand princess what did I say about the timingL… and yes you're right we were going to wait for you…" and with that the alarm I had on for the time" ah I see the alarm still work's here nice… (In case you're wondering alarm music I had will be form phoenix wright) ok time to build... Thank you all for coming. I know some of you are still trying to figure out where I am going get the material to build my house with. Well the wait is over so I shall begin the construction. If you would all please wait at the bottom of the hill and hold your comments and questions till after. This is going to require a great deal of concentration to pull off."

They all complied and made their way to the bottom. The Pegasus and the Princesses instead flew up above for a bird's eye view. I began to gather the necessary chakra for the first jutsu. I did the hand signs and called out, "Earth Style! Earth Elevator Jutsu!" The ground around me started to flatten out and lower itself into the ground. Once done I was in a rectangular pit that was 12 feet deep. The next one I called out was, "Earth Style! Stone Floor Jutsu!" the ground around me changed from dirt to a dense stone. I then called out, "Earth Style! Stone Wall Justus!" At the edge of the stone floor, walls sprouted up of the same material and rose up about 13 feet.

I flew out of the stone pit and landed in front of the house's foundation I just created. I turned my head to the crowd and saw everypony was impressed with what I did so far. "If you all liked this so far, the next one is the new style that I learned last night. Please remain silent as this is going to be difficult." I turn my head back forward and pulled most the chakra I could get for this final jutsu. I shouted, "Wood Style! House Structure Justus!" Wood beams started to grow out of the stone foundation. They were popping up everywhere and started to form the floor and outer wall structures. Then the inner framing of the inside walls. I then created a staircase to the second floor lever and repeated the process. Finally, I had a wood shingle roof form above the second floor. Once the last shingle grew into place, I release the position my hands were in and collapse to the ground onto my hands and knees.

"Blaze!" I heard several ponies shouted as they came running up to me.

"I'm alright everypony. Just a little exhausted from the jutsu. Mayor Mare, you can have those ponies get to work on wiring and getting water to my house. I will be in a bit to show where the kitchen sink is and where the bathrooms are." I said while breathing a little heavy and moved to a sitting position. She nodded and pointed to several ponies with hard hats indicating they may begin.

"That was amazing Blaze! Who knew you had that ability within you." Twilight said. "So you do have a most of what you can do." Shining Armor said.

"At this moment, I am at this low chakra. But do realize this was a very complicated jutsu as I was creating an entire house. With more training, I should be able to increase my reserve. As to the jutsu's themselves, I have still lots I can learn. I am just glad I was able to finish the structure before my chakra ran out."

"Do rest Swift Blaze; you have still surprised us with what you are capable of. We must now return to Canterlot as we still have a schedule to keep." Princess Celestial said. Everypony bowed to them while I lowered my head. Then as quickly they appeared, they left the same way.

"That was truly impressive how you can manipulate elements and grow wood right out of the ground. I was more intrigued with the stone you had come out of the ground. I have never seen stone so cleanly cut and beautiful. What kind of stone is it darling?" Rarity asked.

"I am no rock expert, but I would guess it is granite as I wanted something heavy and dense to support the house." I said.

"Are you able to grow precious stones from the ground too?" She asked. Spike started to drool thinking that I could get him gems whenever he wants them.

"Probably not grow them from nothing as I don't know the element structure of them. With training, I could possibly be able to find them and manipulate the gem's themselves."

"Oh goodie! I can now throw you a house warming party! I need balloons, ribbons, streamers, food, drinks, . . ." Pinkie continues on rambling.

"Pinkie. Let's wait till the house is finished and furnished which will be tomorrow."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!"

"I can help ya with the furniture stuff tomorrow if you want Blaze." Applejack said.

"What about the apple harvest?" I asked.

"Like you taught me, we need to not overwork ourselves. Plus the fact it is the day of the week we take off. Well I better get back to the Greenies and see how they are doing. I shall see ya tomorrow Blaze." Applejack then headed back to her farm and we all waved to her as she left.

"Um, excuse me, Swift Blaze, I overheard you say you were out of the energy source that you used to do this. How are you going to make the trenches?" Mayor Mare asked.

"I said I was out of chakra, but I still have my Ki energy that I can use to make the trenches." I clarified.

"Didn't you say that energy is destructive and only used in attacks against enemies?" Twilight said.

"That is true, but as you can see, I have used it to gain flight and I can control the energy like a laser beam and cut the trench. I take it they are ready for me give them their trench, Mayor?" I said.

"You are correct. Do you need help getting up?"

"I will float over so I don't look like a fool and fall on my butt if I tried to get to my feet."

I started to rise off the ground to a floating upright style. I followed her to two ponies standing by the road. One was a red stallion with a short black curly mane and straight black tail. His cutie mark was a monkey wrench. The other was a bright yellow mare with white zig zag mane and tail. Her cutie mark was two lightning bolts in opposite directions.

"Allow me to introduce you Sparky, the electrician and Mario, the plumber." Mayor Mare said.

Really, Mario, does he have a brother named Lugi? And sparky do you know megaman? "Hi there. Nice to meet you like I said before, I will take care of making the trenches for you. Just need to know a few things, where to start, where to end, and how deep I need to go.

"Sure thing." Sparky said.

"The main lines are below us, about five feet deep. And just need to go to a corner of your house." Mario said in an Italian accent.

"No problem. We will just need to clear the area so no ponies will get hurt." I said.

"Why's that?" Mayor Mare asked.

"Because I am going to make the trench by explosion."

They all started to run and get the other ponies to clear the area. Once everypony was safe, I shouted, "Fire in the Hole!" three times in different directions. I gather the tiny bit of Ki into my hand and started to fire energy balls into the ground creating a 'v' shape trench up to the house. "All clear! You can all come out of hiding." I shouted.

They all started to poke their head from behind trees and rocks at the edge of the nearby forest. They saw the dust cloud of dirt dissipating and I covered in tiny bits of earth and grass. Sparky and Mario came up and was impressed at my handy work.

"You don't joke when you said you were going to make the trench by explosions. Thanks for the warning." Sparky said.

"Now all that is left is to get a hole in that stone and point to us where the bathrooms and kitchen area." Mario said.

"Sure thing, what size holes do you need?" I asked.

"I need a 6" for the drain and a 1" for the water main." Mario said.

"I need a 1-1/2" for my power, but away from his point of entry into your house. Water and electricity don't like each other." Sparky said.

I nodded and went into the trench towards my house foundation. I focused my Ki to my finger tip and made a long energy beam and went to work cutting those holes. Once done, I went inside and explained the layout at to where I am planning to place everything. They thanked me for saving them lots of work.

I stepped outside and saw my friends that stayed around were all together chatting away. I headed over to join them. Rarity saw me approaching and shouted, "Oh My! You are covered in all that dirt. You must come with me and Fluttershy to the spa and get cleaned up."

"It's alright Rarity. I will take a dip in that pond over there to get cleaned up." I said.

"I insist as you have worked hard these past several days. A nice afternoon at the spa will do wonders for you."

"I really don't need it. A shower and meditation will do for me."

"You will thank me after you have it."

Her horn starts to glow and then an aura surrounds me. I was being pulled to her as she and Fluttershy made their way back to town. Guess I don't have a choice.

"HELP ME!" and everypony was lagging at the fact that I have so many power put getting pull away by a unicorn with the most basic spell levitation

Rarity and Fluttershy were heading into town and I was in tow in Rarity's magic. I was feeling embarrassed at being dragged around. I could not do any chakra moves to escape as I was depleted from building my house with the wood style jutsu. I did not want to use Ki to break the magic because I did not want to hurt her. Rarity definitely does not like anything dirty. Here I am, in one of Rarity's clothing's she made me and I am covered in dirt from my trench making.

"Um, Rarity, You don't have to use your magic to bring me to the spa. I can easily walk or fly there." I said.

"I know darling, but you have worked very hard so I don't want you to worry about it." Rarity said.

"You do realize I could break this magic field you have me in."

"But you haven't"

"Because I did not want to cause harm to my friend. I will go with you to the spa if you release me from this."

"Do you Pinkie Promise?"

"A promise I make with my pinky finger? How do I do that with your hoof?"

They got confused looks as to what I said. "You have a finger called pinky?"

"Let me give a brief explanation as to what they are technically called." I held out one hand with fingers spread out and used the other hand to point and call out what each one is called and a very brief thing about it. Once done, I could see in Fluttershy's eyes she had a question about one of them.

"Um, could please explain that forth finger of your. You went pretty fast in explaining them when you got to that one. If you don't mind." Fluttershy said.

Here we go (roll eyes) "I went fast for a particular reason. Let me explain it like this. When a stallion loves a mare, the stallion gets her an object to enter matrimony. Mind I ask where you ponies place it?"

"Well, Unicorn ponies get a horn ring and the Earth and Pegasus ponies get a bracelet for a hoof. That does not answer why you call that finger . . ." Rarity said and started to blush. Fluttershy joined in blushing. "I now get why you went a little fast. But you don't have to be shy with us."

"I know you all are my friends, there are still some things I am not comfortable sharing with as they are personal to me. So please, as a friend, don't ask to know what I am hiding. Now can you release me from your magic spell?"

"Well you haven't Pinkie Promise and the one we know was created by Pinkie Pie."

"Care to share with me how to do it as I am new here, remember?"

"But of course just repeat what we say."

They both nodded to each other and say it at the same time, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

I have finally heard a pony say the Pinkie Promise! Now I get to say it! Good thing they can't read minds. "I Pinkie Promise to go with Rarity and Fluttershy to the spa. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Good, now you don't want to know what would happen if you decide to break it?" Rarity said as she releases her magic spell on me and I fell to the ground and landed on my feet.

Oh, I know what Pinkie would do if you break this promise. "Shall we get going?"

I followed them to the spa and went inside. I recognize the layout from the show and saw two Earth ponies behind the counter, Aloe and Lotus Blossom. They looked the same like on the show. Aloe had a pink coat and blue mane. Lotus had a blue coat and pink mane. They both had the same cutie mark and a white hair band.

"Hello ladies! The usual for Fluttershy and I and I think the deluxe for our friend here Swift Blaze."

"Before we do anything, can you please tell me what that includes?" I asked.

"The deluxe is one hour in our steam room followed by a mud facial. We then give you a massage followed by a seaweed mud bath. Finally a special bath to relax in and finish with hooficure. It's simply luxurious!" Lotus Blossom said.

"It does sound great, but let's skip the mud facial and hooficure. Those are things I have no interest in and don't have hoofs for the second part. Do you have a robe that will fit a human?"

"I am sorry but we only have robes for ponies." Aloe said.

"I was afraid of that. Do you at least have a big enough towel to wrap around my waist?"

"I think we do. We can also wash your clothes so they will be clean when you are done." Lotus said.

"Ok, but I am keeping my boxer underwear on. I am not going to explain why."

They all nodded, but I could feel their eyes looking down there wondering what I am hiding. We were led into the locker rooms by the two ponies. In there, I would be able to undress and Rarity and Fluttershy can put on their personal robes. As I was taking the top part of my gi off, Lotus dropped a big towel off and said, "You can leave your clothes on that bench and my sister will go and get it washed."

"Thank you. I will be ready shortly to go and join the others in the steam room."

Lotus walks away with a big smile on her face. Rarity and Fluttershy was in the next row of lockers getting their robe on. Let get this over with. I sat on the bench and removed my shoes and socks. I then got up and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist. Good, it does wrap nicely around my waist. I pulled the gi pants down while still wearing the towel and stack the clothes onto the bench. I went to the next aisle to join the others before we are led to the steam room.

Fluttershy saw me come from around the corner and her face sparkled up as she said, "Oh My!"

Rarity turned her head to see was Fluttershy saw and her face did the same deal. "I can see another reason why you wear clothing Blaze. You look handsome with all those muscles." Rarity said.

What they were looking was my chest that has been under clothing since I have been here. From my training and exercises, I had developed hard pecks and a six-pack abs. There were other muscles around my chest to enhance the look. Even my arm muscles help compliment my chest.

"If you two are done looking, shall we go to the steam room?" I said to break their daze.

They both shook their heads to regain their composure. "Oh, but of course. Follow us Blaze." Rarity said.

I followed them down the corridor to the steam rooms. We went inside and sat on the benches next to the walls. Lotus came in shortly with a bucket of water with a ladle. She went over to the hot rocks and began the process to steam the room up. Fluttershy and Rarity were on a bench on one wall and I was on the next wall.

The girls were busy chatting away about something. I just had my eyes closed and leaned against the wall, enjoying the heat and steam. I bent down and rubbed my lower leg muscles, getting the soreness out of them from some of the training sessions. I then heard Fluttershy say, "Blaze what happened to you!"

I sat up straight looking at them and said, "Just working some sore spots from my training sessions. Nothing to worry about."

"Not that, what happen to your back!"

"What?"

"There are several scars on your back! How did you get them!?"

Oh, those. I thought they could not be seen. Guess the steam makes them visible. One early childhood memory I thought I forgot. My face went from happy mood to a sad and angry. "It is nothing Fluttershy. Something that happened a long time ago. Let's just enjoy the rest of the spa."

"Please darling, it is good to share what happen with your friends so you don't have to burden with the memories. What happened that caused you to get those scars on your back." Rarity said.

"I had completely forgotten the memory until you brought it back to the surface. This is one of those I do not wish to share so please drop it." I said as my voice got a little angry.

"We understand and will comply with your wish. If you ever want to talk about it, we are here for you."

"Thank you girls. Let's just finish enjoying the rest of the spa in a happy mood." I put on a happy face to keep them happy also. I was really hoping that memory was really gone forever. Those nightmares are going to return also now.

We finished the time in the steam room and headed to the next part. Rarity and Fluttershy headed over to their mud facial and I was taken to the massage room by Lotus. Once inside, Lotus realized I am bigger than a pony so she pushed two of the massage tables together the long way. "Ok Swift Blaze, hop on up and lay on your stomach. My sister will be in shortly to give you your massage."

Just before Lotus left the room, she lit some of the candles in the room. The fragrance from them was very relaxing. I then heard the door open and close and saw Aloe has entered the room. "Hello Blaze, I will be your masseuse today. Just relax and I will take care of you." Aloe said.

"The candles are already helping with that." I said.

Aloe came over to the table I was on and placed her fore hoofs onto my back. She moved them in circle patterns getting out any knots she finds. Oh man this is really relaxing. I might have to come once a week with them from doing a week of training. My body has never been so relaxed before. "So Blaze, I have never seen your species before. Mind telling me about yourself?" Aloe asked.

I started to tell her about being a human and about some of my abilities I can do. I told her I can show her and her sister another time as my chakra hasn't recovered from making my house. Aloe started to massage my right arm and she said, "I image those hands of yours come very useful in many things."

"They kinda have to because in my world, we had no magic so we had to use our hands to make things to help us live our lives better. The dexterity we have with each finger allowed us to have finer control in holding objects and other things."

"Did you have masseuse where you were from?"

"We did and some humans that went and got massages from them sometimes said they had a magic touch in relieving the tension in their bodies."

"I would love to have experienced that feeling. It must feel luxurious."

"Well I am going to be busy for the next couple weeks, then have to do some training per the Princess request starting next month. Maybe after that I can come and apply for a job as I don't have one yet."

"That sounds lovely. I will inform my sister so we shall expect to see you after your thing for the Princess."

Aloe moved to the left arm and then my legs. All the knots and tension were melting away with her hoofs. I then somehow fell asleep from being so relaxed.

In my mind, not in a meditative state, I was recalling a past memory.

-The Memory-

I was a young child playing with my friends toys in his room. It was dark out and we had his door closed. We suddenly heard glass break from down the hall. Being a curious child, I opened my door and went down the hallway. I reach the end of the hallway and arrived in the living room. I saw his Mom was sitting on the couch, crying. Her hands were covering her face and I saw some blood dripping.

"What happen?" I said.

His father was there, standing, holding a broken bottle of liquor by the neck upside down. He turned towards me and said, "Get back to your friend room, boy." I did not know at the time, but his father was drunk and they have been arguing. This has been going on for months.

I did not move from where I was standing. "Why is she crying?" I asked.

The father looked angry and went right up to me and yelled, "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

I started to cry, still standing where I was. His face looked even angrier. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. Still holding me, he shouts, "STOP YOUR MOTHERFUCKING CRYING!" He raised his arm with the broken bottle and began to swing down at my back. It cuts my shirt and my back. I screamed out in pain.

The pain was so intense; it wakes me up from the memory.

-The Real World-

I woke up on the massage table and screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Recalling where I was, I looked around and I see Fluttershy and Rarity were on the other massage tables. Lotus and Aloe was giving them massages. All the ponies were scared from my scream.

"Swift Blaze, what happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare." I said.

"I don't think it is nothing. You were twitching and your face looked like you were in pain. Does it have to do with those scars on your back?" Rarity asked.

"It's nothing. Now drop it." I got up from the table and left the room. I entered the locker room and saw my clothes were neatly folded on the bench. I got dressed and then sat back down on the bench. Why did that memory have to come back? I was happy here with nothing bothering me. Now the memory is back and it is affecting my relationship with my friends. I wish I could forget it ever happens.

I heard the door open and all the girls came in. I heard from Rarity, "Blaze, you in here?"

I did not want to talk with them so I muster what chakra I could get to teleport out of there. I left the spa just as Rarity saw me and then a puff of smoke. I appeared just outside and flew away quickly before the ponies came outside. I did not care where I was going, just could not handle sharing it. I saw some castle ruins poking out of the forest. So here is where the Princesses once ruled over Equestria long time ago. I decided to land there as no pony will find me here.

Inside the ruins, I saw the same layout from episode 2. I went over to where the elements of harmony once were and sat next to them. I buried my face into my knees as I held them close. I started to cry from the painful memory. I hated my father since that day and was lucky for still being alive. That was my darkest day in my life when my father struck at me while drunk.

I did not know how long I was there, but the sun has set and I could hear animals howling outside. The howling got closer so I picked my head up to try to determine the direction. All of a sudden the remains of the front doors burst open and I saw them. It was a big pack of Timberwolves. Just what I need now, blood thirsty animals looking for their next meal. They mess with the wrong human having a bad day. I stood up and stared at them.

"Get out of here if you want to live." I said with a death stare at them.

They all continued to advance in. Looking at me with their green glowing eyes. They began to surround me; their fangs were showing and looked sharp. There were at least 30 of them in the room now, all around me. I looked at everyone of them, seeing none of them backing down.

"Guess you all have signed your death warrants." I said with an evil smile. I began to power up my Ki to deal destruction to them. A red glow was around me as I charged up. My anger was raging from my feeling for my father and now having to deal with these animals.

I could not see, but my cutie mark, but it was changing. The white was fading and becoming a black circle. The anger and rage were taking over as I continue to charge up. I no longer cared about balance as I just wanted to be left alone and these wolves have to go.

One of the Timberwolves lunged at me and I quickly grabbed it by its throat. I then used my other hand and sent an energy beam right through its chest. It crumbled into tree limbs and other forest debris. The others were surprised at this, but did not back down. I charged up energy balls into my hand and sent them to the nearest wolves and they started to burn. I started to laugh evilly as I was killing every Timberwolves with a single blast. They kept trying to attack me and I deflected them away and killed them. Suddenly, the remain wolves gather together and I saw them starting to merge. The Mega Timberwolf was now staring at me.

"My, you are a big one. You know what they say, the bigger they are . . . the bigger they explode!" I brought my hands to the front of me, and then to my side as I said these words, "Ka . . . me . . . ha . . . me . . . ha!" I sent the blue energy ball to the creature's head. It was engulfed in the beam and the beam continued going up into the sky. When I finished releasing my ki, the remains of the Mega Timberwolf body had a burn embers at the neck. Its body then crumbled back to forest debris. I then set the rest on fire for the fun of it. I flew out of the room and up to a tower. The rage and anger were still active within me so I went and fired energy shots at everything in that room. Soon, no walls or ceiling was left.

I suddenly saw a bright flash come from behind me and twisted around with the intent to attack it. It was Princess Celestia, Captain Shining Armor, and the bearer of the Elements of Harmony. An energy ball was in my hand, ready to fire "Leave, Now." I commanded.

"We cannot Swift Blaze. You need to calm down and come with us. Please let us help you with this. We are your friend and don't want to lose you." Twilight Sparkle said.

"You don't know nothing what I went through. None of you can comprehend what happened." I shouted.

"Then tells us. You cannot keep it buried within you. It is destroying yourself." Applejack said.

"No parent should have done this what he did to me." I said as I started to shed some tears.

"What did this human do darling?" Rarity asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to relive that memory again. I never wanted to remember that night."

Rainbow was looking me over and noticed my cutie mark was different. "Hey guys, Blaze's cutie mark look different. It is now just a black circle. How can somepony change their mark?" Rainbow said.

"He said it stood for balance. I think recalling that terrible event has got him unbalance and anger has taken control." Twilight said.

"So he is a danger to us and himself if he is not thinking straight." Shining Armor said.

"I am afraid so. Shining Armor, restrain Swift Blaze." Princess Celestia ordered.

All the girls gasp at the command and pleaded to the Princess to reconsider. Fluttershy was not in the argument the others were having. She started to walk towards me calmly. I saw this and moved my arm with the energy ball pointing it at her. Pinkie saw this and shouted, "Fluttershy, What Are You Thinking! GET AWAY!"

The others started to beg her to get back here. Shining Armor was about to use his magic to fire at me when the Princess put a wing on his shoulder and shook her head no. I then shouted at Fluttershy, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Fluttershy stopped where she was and closed her eyes. She then opened the up quickly and was starting to give me the STARE. It struck a nerve in me as I stumble back a bit. She then started to walk forward again. I continued to aim my arm at her. The others remained silent and pray I wasn't going to fire it. Fluttershy the started to speak to me softly, "It's ok Swift Blaze. You can calm down and relax. Nopony is going to hurt you. We want you to come back with us. Please come back to us."

It was like she was talking to my soul calming it down. My cutie mark started to change back. I was starting to tear up in the eyes. I then pointed the arm away from everypony and launched it into a nearby tree, catching it on fire. I then fell to my knees in front of Fluttershy, starting to cry. She about to hug me but my body stared to give out electrify out of nowhere and said, "Shhh Shhh. It's ok. Let it all out. We are here for you."

The others joined me as I cried, even Shining Armor joined in the crining. When the crying started to end, they back away and I when to a cross leg sitting position. The other also sat around me. I looked at everyone of them and saw tears were in their eyes. Man, I am really an idiot for running away from my memories. I wiped my tears away and said, "I am sorry everypony for my outburst. This memory is the most dark and painful in my life."

"Are you ready to share it with us darling?" Rarity asked.

"I think I am. Just let me warn you, this is very dark and will probably make some of you sick that this happened. Are you all ready to listen?"

They all nodded and stayed quiet as I told my tale.

"As you may know (due to berry punch), alcohol is a good way to relax and loosen up after a hard day of work. It is also there for the celebrations. Back on my planet, it was used for another reason on top of those. And that was when humans were depressed. They drink because they were sad about something and the drinking sometimes made it worse. I had to live through one of these. At that time I had completely forgotten the reason as this happened over 20 years ago. I also don't blame you Rarity and Fluttershy for bringing up the memory." The two nodded accepting I forgave them. "This was back when I was 6 years old, just a little innocent child. I was playing with my friend toys in his room due to a sleepover when I heard the sound of glass breaking. I was a curious kid at the time and left his room to see what it was. In the living room, his Mom was sitting on the couch with her hands on her face, crying and bleeding. His father was standing there, holding a broken bottle of alcohol by the neck. I asked what happened and why Mom was crying. His father was really drunk and angry and was ordering me to my friend room. I did not like the tone so I started to cry. He then grabbed me with his free hand, spun me around, and then slashed my back with the bottle several times." All the ponies gaps at this and Shining Armor turned away towards the edge and blew chunks. "As I said, it wasn't pretty and something no parent should do to a child. I was crying out in pain now. His Mom saw this and mother instinct took over apart from that she was like a second mother due that that was the only family I knew at the time for 6 years. She pushed him out of the way into the coffee table, picked me up, grabbed the car keys, and left the house. She took me to the hospital as I was bleeding pretty good and in lots of pain. Once there, I was taken to the emergency room so they could save my life. I was put under so I could no longer feel the pain while they went to work. When I woke up, I know now it was a few days later, I looked around and saw His and my Mom was by my bed with bandages on her head and face (his mother). She was happy I woke up. I tried to sit up, but the pain was intense. My mom told me not to get up as some of the cuts hit my spine. I could still move my arms, but my legs I could not move at the moment. I still had feeling in them so that was a good sign that I had a chance to walk again. His father was arrested and charged with assault and attempted murder. He was found guilty by the weapon in his hand, the injuries to His Mom and me, and His Mom's testimony. He was sentenced 25 to life with no chance of early parole." They are all happy to hear that he was found guilty and that I survived. "I spent the next two years in the hospital regaining control of my legs and building my strength back up. I had nightmares of that night while in the hospital for the first year. I would wake up with a scream and start to cry myself back to sleep. Once I was out, my family left the state so we don't have to be anywhere near His father again. I joined several martial art classes because I never wanted to be defenseless again. I trained hard, kept my studies up in school and vow to never be like his father."

"Thank you for sharing that Swift Blaze. You were correct that is a very dark point in your life. How do you feel now that you have shared it?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I feel a great burden has left my heart and mind. I feel, at peace."

"That is good to hear. I hope you never have to act that way again."

"Don't jinx me Princess. Saying stuff like that normally means trouble will come." All the ponies started to laugh and I joined in. But I know that I have seen future events and will keep an eye out for them. We all stood up and when I did, I actually flew up pretty high.

"What was that Blaze?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The only thing I can think of is because I just rid of the emotional baggage that has been weighing me down for the past 20 years and never notice it was there. I feel lighter and stronger."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Twilight asked.

"I have actually seen that kind of training from the group where I got my Ki power from. At different points in their training, the Z-fighters would wear weighted down clothing or train in a room where they can change the gravity pull to strengthen their muscles and Ki. The way I feel right now is my body is so light; I must have been training under 10G. That is ten times the normal pull of gravity."

"That is what I need to increase my training!" Rainbow Dash said in an excited voice.

"That will help you, but you need to work into each weight level until it feels natural to how you feel now. If you do too much weight, you can injure yourself badly."

Rainbow nodded with a big grin still on her face. I turned to everypony else. "Now then shall we get back? I am starving after dealing with no lunch, the emotional baggage, and killing over 30 Timberwolves."

"YOU KILLED OVER THIRTY TIMBERWOLVES!" they all shouted.

"It was that or they eat me. I did not want to be eaten. I took you found me from my Ki blast. Why did you think I was firing them off?"

"Where are their bodies?" Fluttershy asked while the scared look was back on her face.

I don't get how she is afraid of almost everything and then be brave enough to walk up to me with an energy ball in hand and give me that dreadful STARE. I never want to experience that again. "I am sorry for killing them Fluttershy. I tried to get them to leave me alone so they wouldn't get hurt. Their bodies are in that fire down there in the great hall ruins." I said while pointing.

They all looked and saw the remains of embers in a big pile down there. "You don't need to be sorry Blaze. Timberwolves have never been nice to any pony. I am just glad you were not injured." Fluttershy said. The others nodded.

"Seeing Princess Celestia and Shining Armor are going back to Canterlot, how about I carry any pony who wants it back to Ponyville via flight, even you Rainbow Dash so you can feel Mach 2 or higher... I barely notice but does anypony see those staris over there?" I said as I pointed to the floor. Everypony shook (no) there head's.

"Ok hopefully I just was imagining things."

"Ok back to the other subject I actually think teleporting will be safer instead of flying." Twilight said.

"Ok Twilight"

"Goodbye Princess Celestia. See you next month Shining Armor. I expect you are not going to hold back because of this sob story you heard."

"I am actually going to push you harder than any recruit I have ever trained." Shining Armor said.

"Bring it." I replied.

Princess Celestia used her magic and she and Shining Armor vanished in a bright light.

"Ok twilight are you ready to teleport us all?" I asked. I am glad everypony is happy again.

**_If you are wondering this story of my past is Simi-True this happen to my best friend and I lost contact till I was 13 I found him in Facebook. I was supper happy to meet him and super sorry for the long gap I keep forgetting so yeah I have no plan I doing this as I go… anyway's I hope you're glad by this chapter also pm and leave a review I do my please to fix_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_FROM NOW ON I SHALL POST 1 PER NOUBT EXECT ON VACATION'S I MIGHT DO IT TWICE A MOUNTH ALSO GET SOME NEW IDEA'S FOR THE TITLE MY OPTION'S ARE "{BELIEVING IN A NEW WORLD}" AND "{WAKING UP}" IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THOESE PLESE PM A GOOD NEW TITLE AND I DO MY BEST TO FIX THE REVIEW I NEED TO MAKE A REVIES_**

**_PRANK WARS_**

I teleported everypony to the town square and they all quickly looked themselves over to make sure nothing was missing. "Are we ready to get some grub?" I asked.

"Heck yea!" Rainbow Dash said. The others nodded as well.

We made our way to the dinner. This time, the ponies inside continue to talk and eat. Guess they are getting used to me. The waitress got us the same table as last time, seeing it is the only one that can hold all of us. We placed our drink and food orders and the waitress left to get them going. They all turned their heads toward me, waiting for something. I looked at them with a confused look and said, "Ok, now what is going on?"

"Mind telling us about that Wood Style Jutsu you did?" Twilight asked.

Of course, they are probably going to ask me about everyone I am going to learn and show. "That is one of the combination Jutsu styles I am able to learn. It is a combo of Earth and Wind style. They are very difficult to learn and take more chakra energy to use."

"So you can make and wood object sprout from the ground?" Applejack asked.

"Not just from the ground. I can have it also come out of certain stones and of course other objects made out of wood."

As I was explaining what I did to wood Jutsu, she tore a tiny piece off her paper napkin with her mouth, grabbed the straw from her drink, and launched a spit wad straight at my forehead. I saw the wad coming in my peripheral vision (yes I made it up most likely). I continue the explanation as I snag the wad in midair and launched it back at Rainbow. It hit her in between the eyes. The others were surprised of the prank Rainbow tried to pull. Then started to laugh about how it got backfire on her.

"You satisfied with my reflexes now Rainbow Dash?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

She wiped the wad off her face and said, "Well, I expected you to dodge it. I did not think you would send it back at me. That was impressive. Don't think I will let you get away from sending a prank back to me."

"We shall see if you can prank me." This will definitely get her in the mood to pull pranks tomorrow. It will be good training for me to keep myself aware of my surroundings.

Our food arrived and I had ordered several things as I was starving. They all chatted about different things and I just listened and ate. When the meal was done. The mane 6 was definitely surprised I ate all what I ordered.

"How in tarnation were you able to eat all that? I have never seen a pony eat that much, even at an eating contests." Applejack said.

"I agree. Don't get angry, but I think it is uncouth how you can eat so much." Rarity said.

"I pretty much drained my chakra today and took a good chunk of Ki on those Timberwolves. The food will replenish my energy and strength. I can't really think straight on an empty stomach." I said as I picked my teeth with a toothpick.

We all paid for our own meals this time, I paid the most seeing I ordered the most. Can't wait to get my house done. Then I can have home cooked meals and MEAT. We walked through the town under the starry sky. The others were discussing what they were going to be doing tomorrow. I saw Rainbow whispering into Pinkie Pie's ear and a very happy smile was forming on her face. Then Rarity asked me a question, "So where are you going to be sleeping tonight Blaze?"

"Are you offering me to come and spend the night at your place?" I replied back.

Rarity started to blush and then regain her composure. "I was only asking has I have been working on your two tux for the Gala and need to see how they fit on both forms of you."

"I think that would be a great idea. Then after I can get with Applejack and get some furniture and paint for my house."

So everypony headed to their homes and I followed Rarity to hers. We got inside. Rarity said in a quiet voice, "I am afraid you have to sleep down here on the couch. My spare bedroom currently has my little sister in there and she is asleep at the moment."

"Have you told her about me?" I asked.

"I am afraid not. She arrived just after I was done with a spa and I told her I will be home late because a friend needed help."

I feel another time I am going to explain me being a human in my future. "Then I better change into my pony form so she won't scream monster." I joked.

"That might be for the best. I shall go and get you a blanket."

"You can leave it on the couch as I am going to do some meditation for a while."

"Very well. Good night Blaze."

"Good night Rarity. Oh mind telling me where the bathroom is? I would like to freshen up first."

"Upstairs, first door on the left."

Rarity went into the back of her shop to get the blanket. I headed upstairs, quietly, and enter the bathroom. Once cleaned up and the business was taken care of, I head back downstairs. I transformed into my pony form and went into my meditative state.

Standing in the middle of a field, in my human form I started to think of the next style I should try and learn. Let's see, the other three basic elements are water, fire, and lightning. Each of them has its plus and minus of why I should expect when training with them. Screw it; I will stay in the order of the chart. I imagine the Ninjutsu computer and pulled up the chart. It showed the next one in clockwise pattern was water. So I pulled up those scrolls and began creating clones to start practicing that element. After several hours of training, I was getting pretty good at it. I exited the state when I felt I did enough for the night. I pulled the blanket at the foot of the couch with my mouth and covered myself as I lay down to go to sleep. The next morning I actually did not get up at my normal time. I was awakening by a loud scream.

"RARITY! THERE IS A BURGLAR SLEEPING DOWNSTAIRS!" a little filly voice screamed. I woke up and fell off the couch, getting caught in the blanket. I then felt a little body jump onto me as I tried to get out.

"What is going on? Get off before you get hurt little filly." I said.

"You are not going anywhere. The guards are going to take you to the dungeon." The little filly said.

"Sweetie Belle! What are you doing?" Rarity said from the top of the stairs.

"I got a burglar sleeping on the couch! Go and get the guards!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Oh! No no no no, he is not a burglar. He is a guest and a friend." Rarity said as she came quickly down the stairs

"You are not a burglar?" She asked me.

"No I am not. A burglar would not break into a house just to sleep on a couch. Can you please get off me now?" I said.

She quickly hopped off and said, "I am sorry mister for thinking you were a burglar."

"It is alright. I would have probably acted the same way at your age." I got out of the blanket and stood up on my hooves. "Let's forget about this incident and start all over. Hello there. My name is Swift Blaze, but you can call me Blaze."

"My name is Sweetie Belle and Rarity is my big sister. Can I ask you why you were sleeping on the couch?"

"Well, my house is currently being built so your sister has offered me to crash here last night."

"I have not seen any construction going on in Ponyville. Where is your house?" Sweetie asked.

"It is just outside town. Should be done by tomorrow."

"I have never seen a house built by ponies so fast! There must be lots of ponies working on it."

Here we go with the human explanation. "Well I am the one that did most of it yesterday. I am not an actual pony. I have already explained this to your sister, her friends, and several others, including the Princesses."

"Then what are you? To me, you do look like a pony."

"My species is called human and I have these abilities that allow me to do things similar to magic. I am going to do one right now to return to my original body. Please don't scream or freak out." Sweetie Belle had a confused, scared look on her face. She went and stood by Rarity and waited.

"It is all right Sweetie Belle. It might look scary when you first see his human form, but he is very friendly and those abilities are dazzling." Rarity said. This puts a smile to Sweetie's face as she waited for me to change. I released my Shadow Transform Jutsu and my human form appeared out of the puff of smoke.

I could see Sweetie Belle was about to scream, but she stopped herself by placing a hoof in her mouth. She took it out and said, "You are definitely a creature I have never seen before. Where are you from and how did you do that magic?"

So I went on explaining about me, my planet, having no magic, and how I can do things similar to magic with chakra. She was really focused on listening. Rarity had gone to the kitchen to get some breakfast for us. Once I finished telling my story, Sweetie asked me, "So you are still learning these Jutsu things and do it all within your mind?"

"Yep, even though the scrolls are in my head, I have to read them and practice the moves."

"That is amazing! You also said you can fly with another source called Ki. Can you show me?"

"Sure." I gather the same amount of Ki to make me hover off the ground. When I forced it down, I flew and hit my head against the ceiling. I quickly landed back on my feet and started to rub the back of my head where it hit the ceiling. Rarity came rushing in from the kitchen.

"What was that noise?" Rarity asked.

"Sorry about that. Sweetie Belle wanted to see me fly. So I gathered what I normally put out to hover. Instead of hovering, I flew into the ceiling. Guess I need to readjust my control seeing I feel lighter after losing that emotional baggage last night. "I said.

"What is emotional baggage and why did you lose it." Sweetie Belle asked.

Oh this is going to be a fun one to explain to a child. I got down to one knee, so I am at her eye level. "You see, it was a repressed memory from my childhood. I have totally forgotten about it till it resurfaced itself yesterday. Your sister and her friends helped me take care of the feelings that memory brought back and take away the strain those memories were having on my body."

"What was the memory?"

"Let's just say some bad event that affected me in a bad way. I won't go into details as this world is too peaceful to know about it. So, Rarity, is breakfast is ready?" I said trying to change the subject.

"It is ready. Go and eat up." Sweetie Belle quickly went into the kitchen to start eating. I stood up and started to make my way there. Rarity stopped me for a sec and usher me to get closer. I did and she whispered, "Nice job explaining that and not telling her the actual event. I was afraid if she was told about that thing that happened to you, she would get nightmares."

"You and the others are going to be the only ones that will know about that part of my past. It is too dark for any other pony to know about." I whisper back.

Rarity smiled and headed into the kitchen. I followed her in and saw what she made, waffles. I sat down at the table and grabbed a normal serving of the waffles and applied butter and syrup to them. Again I was amazed at how everything is fresh and does not have any of the preservatives or chemicals that were put into our food.

We finished the breakfast and I took care of the clean-up. Rarity started to get ready for me to try on my tux for both my forms. Sweetie went off somewhere and I don't know where. I entered Rarity's workshop and I saw both of my tuxedoes. They looked amazing. They are the standard design for a tux, but Rarity had a red vest on the inside of the jacket and a bola tie with my cutie mark on it. The human had pants and the pony didn't. Typical pony design. "Rarity, these are just amazing! You have really outdone yourself." I said.

"Why thank you Blaze. Let's get them fitted for you to make sure everything will look good on you." Rarity said.

"Ok, do you have a changing room I can change in for the human one?"

"Yep, that door to your right is the changing room for those ponies who are shy."

I grabbed the hanger of the human tux and entered the room. I took off my gi and put the tuxedo on. I stroked my hair back to go for the bond look. I stepped out and stood for Rarity to see. I then said in a James Bond accent, "The name's Blaze. Swift Blaze. I shall take my drink shaken, not stirred."

This almost causes Rarity to faint as how I looked and acted. "Oh my, Misour Blaze, don't you look dazzling tonight. Would you mind standing on this platform so I can make adjustments?"

"Of course Lady Rarity."

Rarity giggled when I called her that. I got on the platform and stood still as she used her magic to make adjustments to the tux. Once she was done, she ushers me to get the tux off and go into my pony form. I went back into the changing room and took the tux off and put it neatly back on the hanger. I put my gi back on and then did the Shadow Transform Jutsu. I walked out with the human tux lying on my back.

"Ok Rarity, ready to try on the next one."

She used her magic to pick up the human tux and then used it to swap my pony gi clothing with the pony tuxedo. I looked at myself in the mirror and I would say I look like a rich pony now.

"Rarity, you still amaze me of what you can do to change how a pony looks. If I wanted to, I could act like one of those fancy ponies in Canterlot and I would probably fool them."

"It is true that clothes make the pony look more sophisticated. They will however not change their personality. I am glad you allowed me to make these for you."

"Well I did not want to dress as an idiot when I escort my friends to the Gala. I will be on my best behavior while there. If anything bad happens, you know I will do everything I can to fix the problem."

"Of course I know you will. Nothing bad ever happens at the Gala from what I hear. Now get up on the platform so I can adjust the tux." I do so and let her make the adjustments where they were needed. Once she was done, Rarity used her magic to put my gi back on. O got off the platform and changed back to my human form.

"Rarity I have a question you might be able to answer."

"What is it Blaze?"

"Is there a spell to change the weight of an object, like clothing, to make them lighter or heavier?"

"I believe there is. Twilight might know the spell you are looking for. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since I lost that emotional weight I have been carrying around. I said I feel lighter than ever. This morning when I tried to show your sister my flying skill, my normal energy output of Ki sent me flying into your ceiling instead of hovering. Do you have some bands that can go around my wrist and ankles. If Twilight does know of a spell, I will ask her to increase the weight on my gi and those bands so I can continue my training."

"All I have are hoof bands, but they are stretchable so they should fit where you want them to."

"Cool, I will take eight then. Four are for my human form and the others are for my pony form. How much is that plus the two tuxedoes?"

"Let's see, 10 bits for the hoof bands and 100 for two costumed tuxedoes."

I reached into the money pouch tied to my waist and pulled out 120 bits. "Here you are plus a tip."

"Blaze you don't have to leave me a tip. I enjoy doing the work."

"I insist. Well I am off to get with Applejack to get some furniture. See you later Rarity."

I left the boutique and made my way to Applejack's farm. As I rounded a turn to see the farm, I saw the apple were different colors and patterns. Ah, so this episode has started. I went and hid in the forest as I heard a couple ponies giggling away coming up the road from Applejack's fast. I saw Pinkie and Rainbow running by. Once the area was clear, I quickly made my way to the farm to help Applejack with her new issue. I saw her sitting and doing a small chuckle, then looked up to see all the apples in the nearby trees painted. "Hey Applejack, what is with all the new apples?" I asked.

"Pinkie and Rainbow pulled a prank on me and painted all these apples with water based paint. I did get a good laugh, but now I realize I have to wash all these apples to get the paint off and that is going to take time." Applejack said.

"What would you say I get you a rain cloud and have it go over all these trees with the painted apples?"

"That will be impressive; there is no cloud in the sky. Where in tarnation are you going to get one?"

"I can make a rain cloud from that barrel of water and manipulate it over the trees."

"I take you have learned a new element. I would appreciate your help if you are able to."

"I will get right on it and then we can go and buy the furniture for my place."

Applejack nodded and stood back as I walked up to the full barrel of water. I did the hand signs and said, "Water Style! Rain Cloud Formation Jutsu!" A dark rain cloud started to appear over the barrel. Once it was a good size, I stopped applying the Jutsu.

"That was amazing there Blaze. Now how are you going to maneuver the cloud over the trees and make it rain?" Applejack asked.

"I am going to fly and squeeze the cloud out like a sponge over the trees."

This time I slowly brought my Ki out till I started to float and rise to where the cloud was waiting. I channel chakra to my hand to grab hold of the cloud. Once I had it, I flew around and spread the rain over the painted apples in the trees till all the paint washed away. When that was done, I punched what remains of the cloud to dissipate it.

"Thank you for helping with that Sugarcube. Let's head into town and do some shopping."

"Sure thing. I am going in my pony form so I can test a theory that has been on the back of my mind."

"Ok Blaze, I will wait by the entrance when you are ready." Applejack said and began to walk in that direction.

I transformed to pony form. I channeled my Ki to barely hover off the ground and pretended to walk as I flew. I 'walked' up to Applejack and said, "Let's get going."

"Ok. So what were you thinking of trying out?"

"I will explain later or when you notice."

Applejack looked me over to see what I could have changed and did not notice anything odd. We started to head towards Ponyville. We rounded a corner and I saw further down the road, there was a big patch of leaves in a circle. I looked and listened for anypony that might be hiding in the forest. I heard a faint sound of a giggle. Nice try you two. Let's see what you think of this. I moved closer to Applejack and whispered into her ear, "Applejack, act naturally for the next few minutes as I tell you something. Up ahead, I think Pinkie and Rainbow Dash has set a prank trap for me in the middle of the road. Please walk along the edge of the road and act like to don't notice it." Applejack nodded and started to make her way to the edge. I continued to slightly hover off the ground and moved my hooves like I was walking. We got to the trap and I just continued walking right over it. As we continued to walk, there was a sudden scream from behind. Applejack and I turned our heads around and saw Pinkie had a rope tied to one of her hoofs and was hanging upside down from a tree limb by it. Rainbow was trying to help her down. We both started to laugh and continued into town.

"Ok Blaze, how did you not set that trap off when you walked over it?" Applejack asked.

"Who says I am walking?" I replied.

"You look like you are."

"I am actually hovering and pretending to walk."

"That explains why I was not hearing your hooves hitting the ground. I thought you put on some silent horseshoes or something like that."

"Nope. Just barely hovering off the ground."

I suddenly heard something fast was coming up from behind. Rainbow was speeding towards me like she wanted answers to that backfire. Let's see how fast I really am. She continued to get closer and I acted like I have not noticed her coming. She was probably a foot away when I made my move. Going as fast as possible, I noticed everything was starting to move in slow motion. I quickly dodge out of her path as she flew by thinking she got me by how her face looked. Once by, I went back to where I was acting like nothing happened. Rainbow soon realize she did not have me. She looked behind and saw I did not move. She looked forward just in time as she crashed into a pile of bundled hay. Applejack and I ran up to her to see if she was ok." You ok there, Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow shook the dazed look she had on her face off. "Yea, I'm fine. Care to explain yourself Blaze?" Rainbow said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Explain how you avoid that trap prank Pinkie and I set for you. Then how I missed grabbing you just a few seconds ago."

"That trap in the forest was for me?" I said acting all innocent.

"YES IT WAS! I was trying to get you back for backfiring that spit wad last night! That trap was a hair trigger so a slight touch with your hoof would have set it off. How did you escape it when you walked right over it?" Rainbow shouted.

"Here is my secret." I got close to her ear. "I was not walking; I was flying just above the ground." I quickly backed away before she responded.

"WHAT? How can you be barely off the ground when you were clearly walking."

"I concentrated on my Ki control and pretended I was walking. Plus the fact I saw the trap when it came into view. The pranker just got pranked." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Ok, then how did I miss grabbing you when you did not move?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, I heard you coming at a fast speed so I tested to see how fast I could move. Turns out fast enough for you to not notice."

"Then prove it. There is a guard post with a guard on the north side of town. I want you to take his helmet and place it on top of the flag pole by the school house. Then come back here. I will give you three seconds to do it."

"A good prank to pull, ok."

"Ready . . . set . . . GO! . . . One,"

"Done."

"How are you done? You have not moved." Applejack said.

"Take a look at the flag pole."

They both turned their head towards it and sure enough, there was a royal guard helmet on top of the pole. Soon they heard a pony shout, "Who Took My Helmet!"

We all started laughing. Once that was done and everypony calmed back down, I said to Rainbow, "Thank you for the awareness training I need that to test how my abilities have improved."

"So you are not mad at me for trying to prank you?" Rainbow said.

"Of course not, I am just a little tougher to pull one off one as I have pretty much done them all in my teenage years and know what to look for."

Rainbow smiled and said, "Well, don't expect me on giving up on pranking you. I shall leave you alone for now as I have some weather duties to take care of." She flew off as fast as ever.

"Whoo-whee, you were not kidding when you said you feel lighter after releasing that emotional memory." Applejack said.

"The down side is I need weighted clothes if I want to continue my training. I won't feel the burn as my body has been used to that weight feeling. Yes I still weigh the same, but I don't feel the same. I am happy I did get rid of it, just now I need physical weight to continue my training."

"So ya going to do that type of training from that show of yours?"

"Yep, I am going to see Twilight to see if she has a spell so I don't actually have to wear weights."

"First, let's get you the furniture to finish your house."

We finally made it to the furniture store and entered. I saw they pretty much had one style and came in different colors. We started to look around when a brown Unicorn stallion with black mane came from the back of the store.

"Good Afternoon! Welcome to Furniture 'R' Us. What can I get you happy couple." The store clerk pony said.

"Woah woah woah! We are not a couple. Applejack is a friend helping me pick out furniture for my new place." I quickly said.

"What he said." Applejack added.

"Sorry about that. Normally it is a single pony or a couple that comes into my store. So what furniture are you looking to get?" The store clerk pony said.

"Well pretty much everything seeing it is a brand new house." I said

"Fabulous! I was not aware a new house was being built or I would have stopped by sooner to offer my service to design your home. How many more months before you expect to move in?"

"It should be done by tomorrow. That is why I am shopping for the items to furnish it now."

"That Fast! I must say you must have some fast and strong working ponies to get a house built that quickly and without me hearing about it."

Applejack snicker a little bit knowing how the house was built by me via wood jutsu. "You can say that. By the way, my name is Swift Blaze, but you can call me Blaze. We shall take a look around to see what you have."

"By all means. My name is Home Design and you can call me Homie. Just come and get me if you have any questions."

"We will, thank you Mr. Design." He nodded and headed back into the back room with a slight skip in his walk. Ok, am I the only pony with gaydar and was having it spiked being near him?

Applejack and I walked through and pointed out chairs, tables, couch, appliances, and pretty much everything else that will be needed in a new home. When we got to the bed, I saw they only had them in pony size. I called for Mr. Design to come and answer a question for me. He shows up quickly and says, " So what do you have a question on?"

"Well, do you have beds in a bigger size? I like to sleep in a big bed." I asked.

I could see in his eyes as he looked me over. "I can take a guess why. It will have to be custom made and I can have that done by next week."

"Do you have at least the mattress and sheets to fit it? I can make the frame for it myself If I have to."

"Yes we do have those in stock out back. You really want to move into your house tomorrow then I take it?"

Get your head out of the gutter! I don't swing that way! "It is nothing for what you are thinking of. Just want to live in a place that I can call home since I got here just over a week ago."

"Well welcome to Ponyville. You mind if I ask where you came from?"

"You would not believe me even if I told you. Shall we continue with the rest of the items I am thinking of getting?"

"Right away sir!"

So we spent the next half hour going over all the items and he noted them down on an order pad with his magic. Once all the items were on the pad, Home Design went behind the counter to total the order up.

"Let's see, the grand total, with expedited delivery fee, comes to 5,500 bits." Home Design said.

"How much did you charge for the expedite delivery fee?" I asked.

"That was 2,500 bits for that. I would have to reschedule all my planned deliveries tomorrow if he wants his then."

"That is a might steep for it. How long would a normal delivery take and how much would it cost?" Applejack asked.

"Normal delivery, I would charge 500 bits and the earliest I could deliver it is in a couple weeks." Home Design said.

"How about no delivery and I will pick them up to bring to my place." I said.

"That would take you over a day to do with many loads. I know you are a Pegasus pony, but no pony is that strong to do it alone. I have a crew of six to make the deliveries for me."

"I have my ways of doing things you won't quite grasp at the moment."

"If you say so, the new total with you picking them up is 3,000 bits."

"That is still rather high, how about we make a deal to take 1,000 off the price. You said you have seen plenty of ponies come and go. I will show you three things I can do that you probably have never seen. If you get speechless, faint, or scream, you will take that amount off. But if you do all three then lower it by 2,000 bits. If you don't do any of them, you may charge me another 7,000 bits. Do we have a deal?"_ HE BETTER DO THOES THREE I HAVE LESS THAN 7500 BIT'S ON ME but I want to save it for further plans!_

Home Design was thinking it over in his head. I knew he would not pass up a chance to make another 7,000 bits. "Alright, you have a deal. So what are these three things?"

"For the first one, how about seeing a Pegasus pony fly without wings, magic or mechanical means?"

"It is true, I have not seen that. So let's see if you can do it Blaze?"

I channel my Ki and began to hover in the air. Home Design's eyes went wide open _well that one of three_. Good, I got his attention. Now for trick number two. "Now I will make glowing orbs appear at the end of my hooves." I channel the energy to make them appear, but make them very weak so they will not explode. I started to juggle with them.

Home Design now has his mouth wide open. "The only thing I can think this is possible is that you are some hornless Unicorn. Am I correct?" He asked.

"Nope, this body is a Pegasus pony, but it is not my original body. This leads to the final thing to show."

"What do you mean that is not your original body? What are you then?"

I absorb the energy balls back in and flew back to the ground. I then released my shadow transform and returned to my human body. "Say hello to a human!" I said as I appeared out of the puff of smoke.

Home Design started to babble something, and then did a girly scream, and fell over _and fainted and that all he wrote in his life 3/_3. Applejack started to laugh out loud and said, "Boy Blaze, you sure do have an interesting effect on meeting new ponies."

"I can't help how they react to me. They either do this, attack me, or sometimes ask me lots of questions." I said.

We waited in a set of chairs nearby for Home Design to wake up. It took a good 15 minutes for him to do so. He got back to his hooves and said, "I guess the bill is now 1,000 bits."

"Thank you for holding up to the deal." I dug into the pouch and pulled out the proper amount of coins and placed them on the counter. "I will come by tomorrow to pick them up and I will show you another trick of how I am going to carry everything."

Applejack and I waved goodbye and left the store. Applejack said she had to head back to the farm to see how the new workers are doing with Big Mac in charge. I told her good luck and she left. Guess I should go to Twilight's now to get that weight spell cast on to these clothing. I walked through town and made it to the library. I entered and saw Twilight and Spike were working on something.

"Hi Twilight. Hi Spike. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hi Blaze. Just cleaning up an experiment that I could not write the results down due to a couple ponies switching my ink with invisible ink." Twilight said.

"I just got rid of my hiccups that Pinkie and Rainbow caused me to get." Spike said.

"Yea, they seem to be in a pranking mood today. Might be because I backfire the one Rainbow done last night." I said.

"That was amazing how you were able to grab that wad and launch that back at her. I would like to get a reading how fast you are able to go." Twilight said.

"That is why I came to see you. It seems that losing that emotional weight has caused me to go faster than I like. I need that weight back if I want to continue my training. I am too light and won't feel the burn from my morning routines. Do you have a spell that can be applied to clothing to make them weigh more?"

"Give me a moment to scan my books. I do recall of a spell." Twilight used her magic and caused the books on her shelves to levitate and get in a line to go past her. After a few minutes, she found the book and released her hold on the ones causing them to fall to the ground.

"Twilight, should you use your magic to put those back where they came from?"

"Sorry about that. It is a bad habit of mine when I am doing research. Spike doesn't mind it though. It is good for him to keep his skills up to keep the place clean and organize."

"But it's also good for you to pick up after yourself so you won't be a burden on him. He might be able to get more things done if he did not have to pick up these books off the ground after these massive books looking."

"You are correct Blaze. Give me a few minutes to get these back where they belong."

"How about I take care of it so I can show you why I need these weights."

"That will be impressive, but do you know how to organize a library?"

"I use to help out in a library during high school. I manage to pick up how the Dewey Decimal System worked and made quick work on returning books to where they belong.(nothing to do plus somehow everyone forgot about that library except a few so I had little work)"

"That would be great. Just let me get a watch so I can time you. It normally takes me 3 minutes to put this many books back. Let me know when you are ready." Twilight said as she grabbed a stopwatch from a drawer and handed it to Spike.

"Just let me stretch for a sec and if you could please stand in the middle so I don't run into you."

I stretched out my arms and legs to get them ready. I gave a nod to Twilight to say I was ready. She and Spike went to the center of the room to stand clear. She said go and I move as fast and safe I wanted to go inside a room. I was a blur in their eyes as I was making a small rotating wind in the room. I was picking up one book at a time and placing it on the shelf I belong. I was done in just under a minute.

"That was amazing! You got that done in under a minute." Spike said as he held the watch out for everypony to see.

"I was not going at max speed as I did not want to destroy your place and way more screaming is too much." I said.

"I appreciate that. You are right you need this spell so you don't overdo what you are doing and I DON'T SREAM THAT MUCH!" Twilight said.

"Yeah…_ I guess I should have seen this coming I surprised that she has not flip out_ Thanks Twilight. Let's apply the spell to the hoof bands here and to the top of my GI." I placed the bands on the floor and removed the top and placed it next to them. "Let's start with 10 lbs. on the bands and 50 lbs. on the top GI."

Twilight activated her magic and began to cast the spell onto the articles of clothing. Once the spell was cast. I picked them up and put them on. I do feel a little heavier, but still lighter than where I was.

"How does that feel Blaze?" Twilight asked.

"They do feel heavier, but I don't feel at the weight I was with the emotional weight I use to have. Can you double the weight of them?"

"That is the beauty of this spell. The owner can do it themselves by calling out the name of the clothing and what weight to change it to. No need for a Unicorn to cast the spell again." _Perfect now I can use this against shing armor during training… yeah it work perfectly_

"That is awesome! I can increase the weight as I continue my training. Let's try it out. Change all bands weight to 20 lbs. each and change top GI to 100 lbs." The clothing started to glow by them and I can feel their weight increasing. This is amazing. I now have my own personal weight training system like Goku had on his way to Namek. I actually feel like my normal weight now. Amazing that emotional baggage was so heavy and increased my training thus far.

"So how does that weight feel Blaze?" Twilight asked.

"Like I am back to my normal weight. Let me get my other clothing so you can cast the spell on them too." I quickly summoned my backpack to me and pulled out all the tops of the GI and set them out.

"I will just apply the spell to them and they will still weigh the same as they are now."

"Sounds like a plan. Once done, mind if I use your bathroom and changed my clothes. These are getting a little smelly."

She nodded and once again cast the magic onto these clothing. As she does so I changed to my pony form. Twilight realizes what I was going to ask and already started to continue the cast to include the GI and hoof bands on me. Once she was done. I transformed back and picked up the green with black trim GI and made my way to the bathroom. I changed the top part of my GI back to the normal weight before removing it. I changed into the clean GI and had the top change to weigh back to 200 lbs.

I headed back downstairs where Twilight was putting away the book that had this spell. "Thanks again Twilight for helping me with this. It will come in handy."

"Not a problem Blaze. Just be on a lookout for those pranksters as I am sure they will try something on you." Twilight said.

"They already tried, twice."

"What prank did they do?" Spike asked.

I began to tell them about the morning events and how everything they tried backfired on them. Both Spike and Twilight started to laugh and I joined them. Once the laughing was done which remind me about something the letter I have upstairs' which I been meaning to send" by the way spike on that I here can you send a letter to celestial I have in the room I was using on the counter."

"Sure got it and good luck especially today."

"You're telling me."

"?"

"Oh it always Friday that something happen ever since I came to this word and twilight told me about her coming from canterlot."

I packed the clothing back into the backpack and left and headed to my home.

I arrived to the open frame house with the finish wiring and plumbing. There was a note nailed to the front entrance. I pulled it off and it reads,

_Dear Swift Blaze._

_Your house has been fully wired and plumbed to the main lines. Enjoy your new house. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sparky and Mario_

Well they did a nice job for a rush job. I entered the house and made my way to the master bedroom. I set my backpack down and looked around. Guess I should cover these walls. I went outside and saw the expose pit I made earlier was still there. I performed the Earth Jutsu to fill it in. I turned around to face my house to began work on the outer walls. I decided to go with stone walls as they will add a nice look to the house, plus it is free. I performed the Earth Style, Stone Wall Jutsu and stone walls started to come out of the ground on all sided of the house. I reverse it where the outer doors and windows are. Forgot to get glass windows. Maybe there is a Jutsu that will allow me to do it. I will scan for it tonight. I walked up to the front door opening and made a nice door come out of the stone and connect to the inner wooden frame. I headed to the back and made another one for back there.

I went into each room and had a wooden walls come out of the wall frame and ceiling frame. Had to do wooden walls as I don't know if they had the same products we have here to cover our walls. I made sure to leave openings for the outlets, switches, windows, and doorways. When I entered the kitchen, this one was going to take longer as I also had to make cabinets. I went with a sliding door design as I did not have the hardware to make the doors swing open. It was kind of Mario to put a makeshift sink stand so everything is already in place. I continued working the Jutsu till all the cabinets were in place. The top was a butcher block style as I could not get any stone to come out of a wood surface.

I went to the master bathroom and saw they installed a full shower for my human height and toilet. I just had to cover the walls where the shower was not at and the cabinet for the sink. I chose a nice maple top. I repeated the style for the other bathroom. Once all the walls and ceilings were covered, the last thing was the floor; I went with oak flooring style and cast the Jutsu to get them to grow from the nearby wood surfaces.

This pretty much wiped out most of my chakra. I went to my backpack and dug out an MRE to have tonight as I was exhausted from finishing the house. Looking over the house I ate. I realize I need primer and paint to make these walls better. Mental note, get primer and paint for the walls. It is a liquid after all. Once done, I saw the sun was setting and decide to enter meditation to do some more learning.

Inside my mind I went over the list of the things I am going to need to learn for tomorrow. Let's see, sealing Jutsu to seal the items I bought into a scroll, what Jutsu elements I needed to make glass, and probably another full element style of practicing. I went to work on learning these and realize I will have to do a custom of earth and fire style in order to make the glass. I went through the night in my head with multiples of me.

I snap out of the meditation of when I would normally wake up. Looking around, I saw the sun was starting to peak out. Guess I should get back to my morning exercises. I exited my house and went for a jog to the town square and back. When I got back, I increase the weight of the clothing by 10 lbs. and began to do stretches and fighting styles. I did this for 2 hours till my stomach started to growl at me... I reset my clothing back to where it once was so I still feel at my normal weight. I headed to Ponyville to get some breakfast at Sugarcube Corner.

I enter the pastry store and got in the line that was there. Mrs. Cake was taking the orders and Mr. Cake was getting the items together that the pony ordered. I could hear Pinkie was humming from the kitchen as she worked. When it was my turn, Mrs. Cake gave me a big smile when she saw me.

"Good Morning Blaze. That recipe you gave has been selling well. (WHEN? DURING ONE OF THE GAP'S IN THE STORY MOSTLLY IS 6 DAYS SO IT DOES ME A BUNCH ON MY PARTH SO I CAN PUT THIS OR MORE SHIT WHEN IT HELPS ME IN PONYVILLE. THAT WHY MY ORGINAL PLAN WAS ONCE PER WEEK WORK) We are having a slight issue keeping up with the demand. I wonder if you know any more goodies." Mrs. Cake said.

"I do, but we can discuss that for when you are not so busy. I would like to order a dozen fresh doughnuts to go." I said.

"Right away dear and it will be on the house."

"You don't have to do that. I don't mind sharing recipes from my world for no charge."

"But we insist. I have never seen ponies so happy when they bite into that chocolate creation you called Devil's Chocolate Drops. We renamed to Blaze's Chocolate Drops in honor for you." Mr. Cake said as he passed me a box with my order.

"I am glad ponies like them. I shall see you later." I said as I exited their establishment.

I head back home to wait for Sparky and Mario to come and see me with their bill. As I approach my home, I saw Sparky and Mario looking over the finished outside of the house. I could see from their faces they were impressed with how quickly I put the exterior up. Mario first saw me coming up the road.

"Morning Swift Blaze. That ability of yours does some fine work in finishing this place up." Mario said.

"You are able to make the walls solid with no cracks and look perfect." Sparky said.

"Why thank you. And thanks for supplying all the covers for the electrical components and have the sinks in place for me so I don't have to ask you to come back later to finish. Would either you care for a doughnut?" I said as I opened the box to them.

They both snag one and scarf it down. "Thank you for the treat. Shall we go inside so we can finish our business?" Sparky said.

Mario nodded and also said, "Yea, thanks for the doughnut."

I opened my door and led them inside. Their eyes widen when they saw the finished work I did the night prior. We headed to the kitchen as I had no chairs or any other furniture to offer them to sit on.

"You can really have a nice design to your house now that I see it in a finished state." Mario said.

"It is almost finished. Once we are done here, I am going back into town to get some paint to decorate these walls and then get the furniture I bought yesterday. Do you know where I can get paint at?" I said.

"There is a hardware store next to the furniture store in town. You definitely work fast in getting you place finished." Sparky said. "I just love how you made these cabinets and counter tops. You did it with that Jutsu?" _Cool, I can hit both places at once._

I thanked them for their rush work and that they did an awesome job. They left accepting the compliment. I ate the rest of the doughnut listening to the nature outside and the wind blowing through the windows. Such nice and peaceful times here. I am really glad I got the chance to live here.

Once done with the meal, I snagged some blank paper I found in a side pocket of my backpack and also my pen. I left to go back into town to get the paint and furniture. I found the store right where Sparky said and entered. Inside was what you would normally see in a hardware store. A blue Earth stallion with yellow mane came up to me.

"Good morning stranger. My name is Mr. Spots and welcome to my store. What can I get you?"

"Hello Mr. Spots. I am Swift Blaze and I need some primer and paint for my new home."

"We have plenty of that how many rooms are you going to be painting?"

"An entire house I had just built."

"Then you are going to need lots of paint and supplies."

We went over the amount of primer I am going to need and the color choices I wanted for each room. I also picked up a dozen brushes and some drop cloths. There was a nice pile of painting supplies sitting in front of the counter. Mr. Spot was adding up the items behind it.

"Ok Swift Blaze, the total of the supplies here is 500 bits. It will be an additional 100 if you want it delivered to your home." Mr. Spot said.

"That won't be needed. I have a way of caring this with a single hand." I reached into my money pouch and placed the coins on the counter.

"So what is this way of carrying these with a single 'hand'?"

I take a piece of paper and my pen and start to draw a sealing circle. I placed it on the pile and applied the chakra to it. The pile covered in smoke. When it cleared, all that was left was the piece of paper with a new symbol in the center.

"That was impressive. I heard of a creature that was not a Unicorn that is able to perform things similar to magic. I take you are this creature."

"Yes I am and my species is called human." I said as I picked up the piece of paper.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Looking forward to do business with you in the future."

I left the store and headed next door to get my furniture. I entered and was greeted by Home Design.

"Good morning Blaze, you here for your things?" Home Design asked.

"Yes I am. Can you show me the items I purchased?" I asked.

"They are in the back in a nice pile. I still don't know how you are going to carry it without a cart. Do you have super strength or something?"

"It is more of a something."

I was led by Home Design to the back and he pointed to a pile with his hoof. "There is everything you purchased. So how are you going to carry it?"

"Like this." I pull out another blank piece of paper and my pen again and drew another sealing circle. I applied the chakra and the pile disappeared in a puff of smoke and the only thing left was that piece of paper. I picked it up and turned to Home Design, who had his mouth wide open again.

"It is a good thing you showed me some of your abilities yesterday, or I would have probably fainted just now. Well you have a nice day and if you need a hand in decorating your place. You know where to find me."

I left and made my way back home. Once there, I went straight to work on painting the house. I released the seal Jutsu on the paint supplies and made a dozen clones to get to work. It did not take long to apply the primer, but once I release the clones, I started to get dizzy from the paint fumes. I made my way outside for some fresh I took a break outside. Once I was better I when back and continued to finish panting. Once all the rooms painted. I headed back outside to release the Jutsu on the furniture to start to bring it inside. I made more clones and it became a organize chaos as even there were a dozen of me, we all knew where everything went and only took minutes to bring everything in and get it placed. I released the Jutsu once the last item was placed and looked over the now finished home. It is amazing when you can design and build your own house. Guess I should see what my friends are up to. My stomach growls. I should also now stock up on some food here. I left the house and may my way back again to Ponyville.

**_LIKE I SAY I NEED A NEW TITLE FOR THIS STORYIF YOU GOT IDEA'S PLEAS SEND THEM TOWARD'S ME WARING I MIGHT PLUS SOME HEADCANOON IDEAS IN THIS STORY BUT MUCH LATER THAT INCLUES THE GAP'S and other shit anyways goodnight ponyville _**

**_LIKE I SAY I NEED A NEW TITLE FOR THIS STORY IS "{BELIEVING IN A NEW WORLD}" AND "{WAKING UP}" IF YOU OTHER SUGGESTION PLESE OM I WHAT TO CHANGE IT _**

**_LAST THING NO MORE COMPLAIN OF SPELLING I FIX EVERY 15 CHAPTHER'S SO SHUT UP OR YOU FIX THE WHOLE ENTRY FOR ME AND PM ME CORRECT SPEELING!_**

**_AND WAY'S THIS IS BLAZE HERE SIGHING OUT FOR THIS MONTH (OR TWO WEEK'S)_**

**_ check my profile to entre poll It be on till chapter 15_**


End file.
